Kim Possible: 20
by LJ58
Summary: Kim Possible may not be human!  How else could she dodge lasers, or do the things she does?  But now everyone knows, and suddenly Global Justice wants KP more than ever as an increasingly hostile world wants to find out the depths of her secrets!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney character named, or used within. They were borrowed for a tale meant for enterntainment purposes only._

_**Kim Possible: 2.0**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 1:**

Kim Possible's familiar image was frozen on the screen mid leap.

"There you have it, gentlemen," Betty said as she indicated the blurred image of the slender redhead moving so fast her image was blurred even at slow motion as she bounced and tumbled through a laser grid that would have sliced anyone else into pieces. Anyone normal.

"Tell me I'm wrong?"

One of the older analysts shook his head. "We can't, Dr. Director. Based on the analysis of all the evidence in our possession, from anecdotal to authenticated video files, there can be no doubt. Kim Possible is _not_ human."

"At least, not a normal human," a balding man with thick glasses standing beside his peer continued.

"Considering she's ducking lasers that move at the _speed of light, _I am inclined to believe you, Dr. Banes," Betty Director told them. "What I want is an explanation. Is it some mutation, or an augmentation caused by her numerous…..mishaps? Is it a natural condition, or….?"

"With all due respect, ma'am," a lean, younger man with dark hair and eyes cut in. "Kim Possible's reputation actually began years before her first mishap with any rogue science. That would imply that whatever she is, she was already predisposed toward _uniqueness_ before any of her accidents may have further….altered her."

"Quite right. And that concerns me. The entire Possible line seems studded with unusual intelligence. Unique individuals with atypical skills and abilities. Not to mention an _inordinate_ belief in their own capabilities."

The younger scientist nodded. "Yet there is no single explanation, or physical indicator to suggest they are anything but….normal."

"Nothing," Betty agreed as she frowned, eyeing the clip frozen as she focused on the redhead's face.

Anyone else, even if they could manage such a feat, would be grim and focused. They would be aware that death was one tenth of a centimeter from them. Yet Kim was smiling. Her face lit with secret pleasure. She was enjoying herself.

There was no fear in that young visage. No concern. She might as well be…..playing. That was the only conclusion Betty Director could reach. The only one that even got close to her at times was…..

She pushed that thought away.

_She_ had been a hero, too. _She_ had been inordinately skilled, too. Of course, it was a natural, if bizarre accident that had changed her life. Only her boredom eventually led her away from being a hero. Led her away from fighting the good fight. In the end she ended up working for some of the more unsavory characters in the underworld. Even then, she only did it for a lark. She didn't really try to be evil. _She_ was playing, too.

If she did really try, Betty had little doubt that Shego would, at the least, probably be ruling her own country by now. If not her own continent. Maybe more. She was that good.

And Kim was just as good.

Better, in some ways. Which naturally concerned her. Would history repeat itself? Would she end up watching another champion turn toward darkness? If only she could figure out her secrets.

Then she had an epiphany.

"Dr. Derik," Betty turned to him. "You said we have not found a single physical explanation for Possible's uncanny skills and abilities."

"That's right?"

"What about….intangible explanations?"

"This isn't going to be a repeat of the _Ron_ _Factor_," the man shuddered, unable to believe any reputable scientist worth their caliber had actually considered that folly.

"No," Betty spat. "I'm thinking….brain waves. What if the secret isn't in the body? What if the real explanation is in the brain? Something we can't readily see? That unnatural optimism. That unflagging cheerfulness. What if there is something in her brain that supplies…whatever it is she possesses?"

"That….is possible," Owen nodded thoughtfully. "But I'd need to hook her up to a few machines for an extended period to be able to adequately test that hypothesis."

"Do it."

"You do realize her reticence to allow herself to be tested is almost as infamous as Shego's," Owen Derik reminded her. "The only reason we even have any tissue or DNA samples at all is because we were able to intercept that blood she donated at Middleton's last blood drive."

"I don't care. Make up something. But however you do it, I want Kim Possible in here by the end of the week. I want her giving up whatever secrets are buried in her brain. For once, I intend to see Global Justice has super-humans on their side. One way, or another," she stated firmly as she turned and walked out of the lab after one last look at the still of Kim somersaulting her way through a laser field no one else in the world could have managed.

No one.

**X**

"Psssst. Hey, Kimmie. Got a sec?"

"Shego," Kim turned from examining a new shipment of slacks in Club Banana. She had a few more days before she was off to college, and for a change, everything seemed pretty quiet.

"Truce," Shego told her, dressed in 'camouflage' that consisted of skirt and blouse in matching green, with one of her new holo-emitters that made her look like any other ordinary brunette on the planet that didn't have green skin.

"What do you want now," Kim asked, still angry about the last time they had met, and Shego had spurned the second chance she and Drew had to go straight after being honored for helping save the world from the invading aliens that had very nearly won if it hadn't been for Ron and, of all people, Drakken.

"Actually, I'm here doing you a favor."

"Me? The last time you did me a favor, I had to explain to the police I did _not_ steal that dress you gave me for my date with Ron," she growled.

"I'm a thief," she shrugged. "What did you expect? And those are so not your color," she told her as Kim held a pair of light tan slacks to her waist.

She shot a dark glare her way, but put them back.

"So, why are you here? Aside from complaining about my sense of fashion again?"

"It's serious, Kimmie," she told her. "We need to talk. Now."

"Fine. Give me a few minutes, and meet me in the food court."

Fifteen minutes later, she walked to the food court carrying her purchases, but didn't see the brunette that had accosted her. She looked around again, sighed, and started to walk away.

"Hey, Kimmie," a lanky teen girl in green smiled and sauntered over to walk beside her.

"Shego," she said grimly, her voice the one thing the woman couldn't mask.

"Sorry. I thought a mall cop was eyeing me a little too carefully, so I slipped into the bathroom, and _changed_. I think he's still back there waiting for 'me' to come out.

"Okay, so what was so important you risked alerting all the local law enforcement in the area to come out in public to find me?"

"Got someplace private we can talk?"

"If this is a trick…"

"Hey, I swear," the apparent teen swore, her green eyes somber. "This is for that favor still stands between us. I'm repaying it here, Possible. With interest. Trust me on that."

"The less said of _that_ the better," Kim growled, still unable to believe….

Well, she still didn't like to think about it.

"Look, I'm being completely legit here. Swear to God."

"Fine. We can talk in my car. Or do you have a ride?"

"I have a hovercraft parked just outside town. Just off the main highway."

"Someone could…"

"Please. Drew finally figured out how to cloak the thing. Unless they walk right into it, no one is going to find it."

"Okay, climb in," she said, opening her car, and letting Shego climb in.

"Want me to drive? I have a video file you need to see."

"Please. I don't want any tickets. Besides, I have an auto-drive now."

"Of course you do," Shego sighed, settling into the passenger seat.

"Which side of town," Kim asked as she settled into her seat after tossing her bags into the back seat.

"North. The state highway, not the interstate."

"Okay," she said, pressing a few buttons, and watching Shego stare as the car started up, and drove off on its own. "Now what is this all about."

"Two days ago I was snooping around in GJ headquarters…"

Kim shot her a grim look.

"I was worried about what Bets might be planning next. Okay? We've….had issues, so I like to keep an eye on her. What a shock, she wasn't even thinking about us this time. Me and Dr D, that is."

"So what are you…..?"

"Just watch," she said, and held up a small digital recorder, skimming to a file as she thumbed replay before offering an ear bud to her. Kim just plugged the device into her dash radio's USB port.

A few minutes later she was gaping as she reached the point where Betty very sternly declared, "_I don't care. Make up something. But however you do it, I want Kim Possible in here by the end of the week, giving up whatever secrets are buried in her brain. For once, I intend to see Global Justice has the super humans on their side. One way, or another_," the woman said as she stormed out of the room that Kim could tell was being filmed from above and inside an air shaft.

"I can't believe…."

"It's not over."

"_I've an idea_," Dr. Rollins told the others after the door closed after the lead agent that virtually ran Global Justice. "_Let's call her mother, tell her we think she might have been inadvertently exposed to some alien agents of some sort that have only just now afflicted some of our agents. Tell her we're worried the symptoms might only now be manifesting, and that we need her in for testing to ensure she isn't carrying….something."_

"_A rather novel, and creative ploy_," Owen Derik nodded. "_I'll get something set up now. We'll need to incapacitate a few agents under mysterious causes first, in case that little busybody of hers checks in on us. So we need some authenticated files, and real patients ready to show him."_

"_Right. So….how do we do that," _a voice she knew was Ian Banes asked.

"_I think some diluted strains of XJ-V should do the job."_

"_Nasty_," one of the men shuddered. "_But, not lethal." _

"_Then let's get it all in place. Inside of a week, I want Kim Possible in our labs, finally yielding her secrets to Global Justice_."

"Now it's over," Shego said as they left town, and kept driving north as Kim just stared at the now blank screen. "They just go off on he usual geeky tangents after that."

"I can't believe it. This is…."

"Whack?"

"Sick and wrong," she blurted. "I always thought Betty respected me. That she wanted me to join because she appreciated my…. My….. That….._bitch_," she hissed.

"Yep. That's about how I felt when she turned on me, too."

Kim stared at the apparent teen, and frowned. "How did she turn on you? You're….?"

"Hey, Princess. Remember, I wasn't always a villain. I did the hero thing, too. I tried to jump through the hoops. Do the right thing. Yada, yada, yada. When Cyclops duped me into strapping myself down in one of her petting zoos for a full body exam, I kind of decided the other side definitely looked a lot rosier. You could say, that was the final straw on this camel's back."

"But….I'm not superhuman. I mean, I never met any rainbow comets, or mystical monkey thingy, or…..anything. I'm just…..me," she sputtered.

Shego chortled. "That's what I like about you, Kimmie. You're still so clueless sometimes even when you're sitting in the middle of a firestorm. Don't you get it? You're in a class of your own. Just like moi. And they just can't stand it."

Kim frowned. "But….they're supposed to be the good guys…..!"

"Here, pull over by that sign," she pointed, and Kim took the wheel only then, and simply watched as Shego pull out her mini-recorder from the dash. Not that it mattered. She had downloaded the file the moment it was plugged into the car's console. Along with anything else on it.

Just in case.

Pulling off the road, Shego put a hand on the door, and looked at her with a somber expression. "Just watch your back, Kimmie. I'm serious. Bets is out for what's good for her and her pet lackeys. Period."

"But….."

"Remember that old movie with the goof in it? In one scene, he sums up the world, Princess. Remember when he says, '_Good guy. Bad guy. Who cares? I'm the guy with the gun_.' That's the real world, Kimmie. Get used to it. Because they're aiming at you now."

Shego jumped out of the car, her hologram fading to reveal a voluptuously rounded brunette with green skin in a black and green catsuit.

"Darn it. I told Drakken he needed better batteries for this gizmo," she complained as she disappeared into a translucent haze that suddenly began to whine, and rise over her head.

She frowned, then turned the car around, and started back toward town.

Halfway home, she pressed a button, and a familiar face appeared on the small digital screen.

"Hey, KP," Wade smiled. "What's up?"

"I don't know. Yet. I'm sending you a file, Wade. I need you to timestamp and authenticate it for me. Then see if you can figure out what's going on."

"Whoa. What is it?"

"I think you'll know when you see it, Wade," she said, and isolated the single file she needed to send. The rest she would personally review, and delete herself if they weren't indicative of any serious threats from those two in the future.

With Shego, it was hard to tell.

"Okay, Kim. I've got it. I'll check it out, and be in touch."

"And, Wade? This is just between us. Okay?"

Wade eyed her through the small screen, then nodded. "Not a problem, Kim. You know you can count on me."

"I know, Wade, and thanks."

She pulled up in her drive by then, and set and sifted through a generic play list, several pirated movies, and a few personal call logs downloaded from another computer. They didn't seem to be indicative of anything major, so she deleted them all.

All except one file she found labeled simply, _Princess_.

She downloaded that one, and plucked the flash drive from the console to take into the house with her.

Ignoring the tweebs' usual banter, she walked up to her room, switching on her computer, and opened the file.

It was a simple text message.

"_If you're reading this, it means you've finally learned how to be clever_," Shego had written. "_So, if you end up finding out I was right, which I am, use these coordinates if you're in need of a hiding place when it blows up in your face. Trust me, no one will find you there, Princess_."

There was no signature. Just a group of coordinates that she knew put the location somewhere in the middle of the south Pacific.

She plugged them into the computer's map quest, and all she found was ocean.

An underwater lair?

Uncharted island?

She wasn't sure why Shego would offer up what must be one of her super-secret hideouts where she managed to duck her pursuers at times. She frowned thoughtfully, deciding it was either because she felt things were far more serious than Kim considered possible, or because it was a trap.

She'd wait to hear from Wade first, because even after seeing that file, it was just very hard to believe that Betty Director, who had personally offered to sponsor her enlistment in GJ after that alien sitch, would do this to her. Sure, she had seemed a little disappointed that Kim chose to go to college first, and try her own way first, but she didn't seem like she had been _that_ disappointed.

She closed the file, deleted it, and cleared the hard drive the way Wade had taught her. With her photographic memory, she had the coordinates in her head now anyway, so it was no big.

She wished Ron was around to talk to just now, but he had gone to Tokyo to start his culinary school. And, of course, to be closer to Yamanouchi to continue his ninja training. They had dated all summer, and toward the end realized that while they remained good friends, and had fun, they just weren't going to be the forever kind of couple Kim envisioned being when she found her perfect match.

Ron, having matured quite a lot that summer, accepted the fact, too, and they remained friends in spite of their break up.

Unlike, say, Bonnie, who was threatening to sue Junior for anything and everything after she caught him cheating on her while she was in summer school. She could still hear Junior wailing, "But how am I expected to withhold the beauty that is myself from my admiring public just because you are not around?"

Which, if you knew Junior, was rather pathetic.

"I'm home," Ann Possible shouted as she walked into the house even as Kim shut off her computer.

She considered going and talking to her mom right then and there, but wanted to hear from Wade first. After all, this could still be a trick. The last thing she needed to do was blunder into a clever trap Shego was building for her.

Only, why would she even bother with something so elaborate when her usual methods were more sneak in, grab it all, and run?

Okay, she could see her sneaking into GJ, just to prove she could. After all, she walked out of prison like she had a free pass as fast as they put her in. And that was only if she was bored enough to stay in one place long enough to let them arrest her.

Shego, she knew, was all about the thrill.

She frowned.

Was that all she wanted, too?

No. She liked helping people. That was her thrill. Helping people out.

She wasn't like Shego at all.

Not one bit, she told herself as she looked at the poster half hidden on the back wall of her closet of Team Go, with Shego standing front and center in a characteristic power stance that had not changed despite her fall from grace.

Young as that cocky face was on that poster appeared on the dated image, she was still the same woman Kim now fought.

Still, she was wondering about that a lot lately.

Shego could tear through solid steel if she was motivated, and yet she let Kim beat her on a pretty regular basis.

What was going on?

"Kim," her mother called just then. "Come down here, will you?"

"Coming, mom," she said, and went down to see her mom staring at the table with the phone near her hand.

"I just heard from that Dr. Director, dear. Something…..serious may have come up."

Kim felt a chill. It had been about three days Shego had claimed, since she had overheard that little tidbit. Three days would just be enough time to…..

"She said some of their agents have had some serious reactions to…."

"Possibly alien toxins," Kim told her, finishing her sentence. "They want me to come in so they can check me out, too."

"Yes, that's right. Did Wade already contact you?"

"Did they ask about you, mom? Or Ron? Or anyone else?"

"Well, no," Ann frowned. "Just you."

"Just a minute, mom. Wade," she called over her wrist Kimmunicator. "Time's up. What have you got?"

"I was about to call you, KP," the young man told her. "The footage is genuine. And Dr. Banes is the head of GJ's lab is the foremost authority in genetic research and experimentation," he added. "Kim, I think this warning is legit. GJ is trying to bring you in to experiment on you," he said grimly.

"What," Ann gasped.

"Show mom the footage, Wade," she told her.

He did, and Ann turned pale as she watched the head agent in Global Justice order her techs and scientists to take her daughter apart like a science experiment.

"I think I'd better leave early, mom," she told her grimly. "And you'd better watch the boys. They might decide to come after them next."

"But….what if they come after you at college," she asked.

Kim smiled. "I never got around to telling Betty _where_ I was going. Hopefully by the time I get under cover, they won't find _Kim Possible _anywhere."

"But you may not hear from me for a while until I'm sure it's safe," she told her.

"I understand. Just be careful. I don't like the fact that woman pretended to be your friend all this time while she was planning something….like this."

"Neither do I, mom," Kim said grimly. "Neither do I."

_**X**_

"Mutants," the announcer on the television drawled. "Do they live among us?'

There was a dramatic pause as flashes of various people in ordinary situations were shown on the screen.

"Everyone knows of the heroic exploits of Team Go," the stern narrator drawled as the screen flashed an image of the four young men that still defended Go City since their return to public life. "And, of course, the fallen heroine who once stood at their side," he went on, an old photo of Shego now showing.

"But while you can look at these pictures, and know that here are people who are not quite human, there are others that seem human, but aren't. Camille Leon, deposed heiress who can literally morph into anyone she wants to be. Monte Fiske, English lord who mysteriously vanished over a year ago, but was strangely apelike in his manner and appearance. Gill, a human amphibian with a bad attitude. And then there is….._Kim Possible_."

The announcer paused before going on, obviously cuing the dramatic declaration for all it was worth.

"Yes, Kim Possible. Famed adventurer, and world-saving heroine. For a time this outgoing young woman was the face of a new, and daring world. _Was_, because recently it was proven that Kim Possible _is_ a mutant. How else could an ordinary cheerleader manage to so often save the world from some of the most dangerous alpha felons in the world? How else accomplish some of the deeds accredited to her? Now, there are some who are calling for the registration, monitoring, and even possible incarceration of such potentially dangerous creatures."

The screen changed again, showing new scene.

"Dr. Betty Director, head of the U.N. Global Justice agency, had this to say."

The screen segued, and a one-eyed woman in dark blue stood proudly before the U.N. building, and seemed to study the cameraman a moment before she nodded, and stated, "I would be the first to say Kim Possible has always been first, and foremost, a hero. A sterling example what of our younger generation could and should be. But I could have said the same thing about Miss Go, or Miss Leon, too. Regrettably, there are likely many more just like them. Do their powers and abilities automatically corrupt them? I do not know. But as an agent of justice I have to ask, does it not behoove us to find out,' she stated firmly as she looked into the camera. "_Before_ the next hero falls from grace?"

_**X**_

"What a jerk," the pudgy blonde sneered as one of the girls in the room switched the channel.

"I'm not arguing," the lean brunette drawled, looking up from her books. "She seems kind of a prude to me, anyway," she huffed.

"Says the only real virgin in all of Berlin," the blonde sniggered at her.

"I'm a virgin," the redhead lounging on her bed in the small dorm room informed them.

"Oh, please, Annie," the blonde tittered. "You date anything with _three_ legs."

"Three," the redhead frowned. Then blushed. "I'm not that bad," she squealed.

The blonde tittered as they eyed the music video playing even as they heard the wail of turbines outside suddenly filling the air.

"What could that be," the redhead asked as they all went to the window, and saw a sleek, blue and black VTOL landing not far from their dorm.

Nor was it alone. Four similar jets were dropping from the sky, and all of them carried the GJ logo on the tail.

"Whoa," the blonde exclaimed. "What are they doing here….? Nina," she turned to their brunette roommate who was haphazardly shoving things into a bag while talking into her watch.

"They found me, again, Wade. I'm going with the beta option this time."

"Okay, KP. Sorry I couldn't have given you more warning this time. They're turning this PR campaign into a real witch hunt. There are people running scared everywhere."

"Understood. Can you hack their flight computers, and give me a head start," she asked as the holographic emitter masking her dropped, and both students stared at their roommate in awe even as silvery, nannite-driven battle armor began to cover her entire, wiry body.

"Give me a second, Kim. They've shielded their flight controls from outside interference this time, so this might be tricky. Okay. Done. What do you need?"

"I'm bringing the Roth right to my window," she told him. "Give me time to go vertical, and if anyone notices, have their systems do the opposite of what they want to do."

"That should confuse them," Wade laughed. "All right, KP. Standing by."

"Okay, here's come my ride," she said, hearing the faint whine of her robotic car's own thrusters even though it remained unseen.

"Open up, Annie," she shouted at the window, and her roommate frowned, confused by her words.

"Sorry," Kim told the redhead. "My ride's _AI_ is named Annie, too," she said, tossing her few things into the back seat as she went to the window the moment the door opened to reveal a small door hanging in space as the GJ agents spilled out of their jets onto the campus.

"You… You're _her_," the blonde finally got out.

"Yep. The evil mutant," Kim winked, and climbed into the Roth. "Good luck with finals," she said, and slammed the door, the whine of the engines outside rising straight up as the invisible car rose into the air to escape the agents not yet aware of her escape.

"That was soooooo cool," Annie exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sara Heinrich nodded, wondering if her cousin would ever believe she shared a room with Kim Possible for almost a whole year.

They were both still staring out the window when four agents stormed into their room, holding guns on them.

"Kim Possible," one of the men said, aiming directly at Annie Strucker. "You are under arres….."

The man trailed off, looking at the redhead who was very pale, and very close to fainting.

"You aren't Kim Possible," he complained even as a device he held glowed red.

"You just missed her," Sara grinned, pointing out the window.

"Team two, team three. Do you have a visual," the agent in charge barked over his radio as he ran to the window looking down.

"Yo. Storm trooper," Sara sniggered. "You're looking the wrong direction," she told him, pointing up."

"She's airborne," the man shouted. "Switch to IFR, and use passive scans. Go, go!"

"I've got a heat signature at five hundred feet and climbing," came over the radio. "But no radar lock."

"Follow it anyway. I'm on my way down now."

"Hey, Stormy," Sara called as the man turned to leave the room. "Smile," she said, taking his picture. "I'm going to make you famous," Sara said as he scowled, and ran off with his men, barking orders, ignoring her pale roommate who had yet to stop trembling.

"Damn it. Damn it. What is going on," Will Du demanded five minutes later as his jet refused to rise, but kept trying to bank starboard as the pilot beside him worked frantically with the controls.

"Anyone able, keep on Possible, and follow her. Do not wait for backup. Take her down," he thundered over the radio that broadcast his orders through external speakers.

"Sorry, commander. All our birds are a no-go."

"It's that _kid_. I want him found, and arrested," Will spat, banging a fist on the console.

Every man there knew if they could find Wade, he would have been brought in months ago.

He had gone off the grid with Possible, and no one knew where to find him.

His house was a blind.

His wireless web was routed through so many servers and satellites there was no telling where it originated. The smartest kid on the planet had just made them look like idiots.

Again.

"IFR signal lost," someone reported. "She got away."

"Damn, damn, damn," Will almost screamed, his legendary calm lost. "Heads will roll for this. I swear, heads will roll!"

_**X**_

"You're kidding?"

"I wish I was," Wade told her as she flew away from Germany as fast as the Roth could go suborbital, and arch down and away from potential pursuit. "Some anonymous tip mistook your roommate for you."

"Which wouldn't have helped if I stayed. Their new genetic scanners would have locked on me anyway."

"I'm afraid so. Whoever came up with that one definitely knew what they were doing. Meanwhile, I checked out those coordinates again. There is an uncharted, volcanic island there. Inactive, so don't worry. But sonar indicates there is a series of caverns under the island. The perfect place to lay low."

"Any sign of Shego or Drakken since that mess he caused in France?"

"No," Wade shook his head, then grinned. "But they are still trying to stop flowers from growing on the Eiffel Tower."

"This is getting ridiculous, Wade. They're making it sound like anyone that's the slightest bit different is an enemy of the world."

"Well, by definition, I'm a mutant, too," he nodded. "Fortunately, I saw the writing on the warrants, and got my mom to move before they came calling."

"Just don't take any chances, Wade. If it comes down to it, you take care of yourself and your mom first."

"Don't worry about us, KP. I may not have a secret island hideaway, but I learned a long time ago how to hide in plain sight," he smirked.

"Well, I guess I'll be missing finals," she sighed. "And I really worked hard on that Anatomy test, too."

"You could always go online and finish your term."

"Really?"

"It's what I did," Wade reminded her.

"Spankin'," she grinned. "I might just do that."

"Just let me know, and I'll set up an untraceable IP signature so they can't back-trace you."

"Thanks, Wade. You definitely still rock. I'm heading down, so I'm going to let you go. Be careful. They're bound to be after you all the more after today."

"They always were, KP. But if they want to play with the airwaves, so can I."

"Whoa. Go get 'em, Wade," she grinned knowingly.

He flashed a boyish smile, and was gone.

She looked down, and saw nothing but ocean even as the Roth dropped fast, evading any local radar in the area, and watching for any naval activity from any nation. The AI that now ran her robotic transport, as Wade now liked to call it, did a good job of multi-tasting.

It wasn't long before she saw the tiny, green and brown speck in the middle of the ocean. Well off any shipping lanes, or regular flight paths, she didn't doubt Shego had some kind of protection from satellite detection, too. It took Wade almost six months to even get close to it. That meant GJ didn't have a clue. She hoped.

She took manual control of the car, flew in closer, and saw a fair-sized island with a sandy beach framed by the volcanic cone that stretched out to form short, irregular ridges that curved around the interior like a natural rock fence. The interior was a lush, thick jungle.

Just that narrow strip of sand on one side was all that made it accessible.

She flew lower, the car settling to the beach as she rolled up into the jungle, and let the thick palms camouflage her car rather than waste battery power on stealth mode here. Not that the new fusion cell Wade invented would be running out of power any time soon. Between that, and the tweebs' new upgrades, her 'Sloth' was almost unstoppable.

She considered her circumstances, and left her battle suit active, the silvery garment with black piping hugging her every curve snugly as she closed and locked her car, leaving Annie on standby. The jungle was quiet, and she checked the beach first, but saw no footprints. Nor did she find anything to indicate recent visitors.

She walked into the jungle, and found a faint path to one side after an hour of looking around. It led her to a waterfall that fed a deep pool with clear, fresh water, and she drank greedily after the Kimmunicator's scanner assured her it was clean and safe.

"Now if they bottled this," she murmured, "They'd make a fortune," she said, surprised at the crisp, fresh taste of the water.

She looked around, and kept walking, exploring the island as she tried to figure out where Shego must go since there had to be an entrance to the underground caverns Wade indicated. She stayed close to the cliff walls, studying them, but found them sheer, solid, and unyielding. Scans didn't even find a hidden entrance anywhere. She noticed the sun setting by the time she only finished scouring a third of the rock wall, so she loped back to the car, deactivated her suit, and then set up camp just inside the tree line, and was more than grateful she kept her car packed except for a few essentials for emergency getaways.

She had experienced two close calls in the past year.

Three now.

It was starting to make her paranoid.

Only as Ron would say, "Are you really paranoid if someone is out to get you?"

After that second close call, she was forced to suspend her missions, knowing GJ was watching for her. Ron was the only reason she had gotten away then. His ninja skills were growing considerably, and his mastery over his mystical powers was more than impressive. She was surprised Betty hadn't added his name to the growing list of 'evil mutants.'

Of course, she also knew that even Betty knew better than to piss off an ancient band of ninja who could literally come and go without you ever knowing they were even there.

Especially when she was still trying to recruit them, too. She doubted Sensei was impressed. Especially with Ron telling him what was going on lately.

She sat just inside the tree line, eating her emergency rations, and wishing she had a pizza, or….something. Still, as she sat staring up at the stars, she had to grin at the idea of their jets acting wonky when they tried to follow her.

She hoped her family was all right. That thought had her smile fading. She had not been able to visit home in months.

Damn Betty anyway.

Was her hunger for super agents so great she had to destroy lives to make herself look good?

She lay back beside the car, not feeling like sleeping inside on such a nice night.

She should be celebrating passing her freshman year in college instead of camping out on a deserted island. She should be still doing the hero thing instead of running from GJ. She should be able to call home without worrying about the good guys tapping her phone.

When had things gotten so complicated?

She sighed, and shook her head as she closed her eyes, and listened to the sounds of the night around her.

No wildlife, so far as she could tell. Just faint ocean breezes, and the rustle of the wind in the trees.

She'd go back where she left off tomorrow, and keep hunting. Surely there was a hatch, or something. Somehow, she couldn't imagine Shego roughing it anywhere, for any reason. That woman liked her comfort far too much to just camp out on an island in the middle of nowhere.

She wandered if she was around, but surely if she were, she would have come and greeted her?

If only to smirk smugly, and say; "I told you so!"

She sighed, and forced herself to relax as she let herself drift off to sleep.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

_**Kim Possible: 2.0**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 2:**

The rush and roar of the tide woke her early the next morning.

She had a moment of disorientation before then things came back into focus as she looked around after climbing to her feet. She walked out to survey the beach, but it still looked undisturbed. Even the Roth's faint tire tracks were all but gone by now, too, thanks to the high tide late last night. She ate a simple breakfast of energy bars, and a mouthful of tepid water from a canteen, and thought about that pool of fresh water. She carried her nearly empty canteen with her as she headed into the interior after repacking her blankets, and gear, and leaving Annie on watchdog status once more.

She was hardly in any hurry, but she was curious, so she loped to the pool, refilled her canteen, and then ran on to the area where she had stopped the night before. It was a little slower going without her battle suit, but she wasn't expecting trouble, or a fight. It was well after noon when she had finished scanning another third of the rocky boundary around her. All without finding anything.

She sighed, snacked on the last of the energy bars she had stuffed into her cargo pants, and was not far from the beach by the time the sun was setting when she finished the final third of the rock wall rising before her.

And all without finding so much as a single trap door, hidden hatch, or…anything.

She grumbled, and walked back to the car, which wasn't far from where she ended up.

So, the cliffs were a bust. That meant someplace in the interior?

It was logical.

Only she was dealing with Shego.

And maybe Drakken.

How far did logic go with that pair?

She sighed, and pulled out the last of her energy bars from the Roth for her evening meal.

Okay, so maybe she should have refilled the stash instead of snacking on them between classes. But she tended to be focused on her classes, and for a time, it seemed she really had duped GJ. For a while she was pretty sure that she had gotten away with pulling a genuine fade. Until that prig Du came flying in to ruin her life again

He'd better be happy she wasn't the bad guy.

Girl.

If she were like Shego, she would have so fried his butt, but good.

She never had gotten around to asking her mom if there was some family secret she should know. The truth was, she never stopped and thought about the things she did herself. She just did them. The way birds flew, and fish swam, and all that. What was to know? She could do what she did, and she did it. No big.

Unless you were a one-eyed bitch who felt she had to save the world from everybody and everything.

She wondered who was going to save the world from Betty.

It had been funny when she had gone after the 'Ron Factor,' but now she wondered what she would have done if she could have detected, and tested his mystical monkey power. She wondered if Ron would be in a lab himself right now, having his brainwaves or whatever tested. Suddenly, his decision to let Drakken have all the credit for beating the aliens made a lot of sense to her. He might have known even then that he could have ended up targeted had he been unmasked as the monkey master that had won the day.

She washed down her simple meal, and grumbled at her dark thoughts.

She was a hero, damn it. She wasn't supposed to be running for her life. Because whatever it was that she had inside her, her gut told her if she landed in Betty's hands, she wasn't coming out in one piece. Which made it very strange to realize she actually owed Shego her life. If she hadn't warned her that day, she might have blundered right into Betty's hands. By now she might have been locked away before she had even realized what was going on.

She sighed, and dragged out her blankets.

Tomorrow, she was taking Annie up, and flying over the island again. Maybe her scanners could find something she was missing on ground level.

**X**

"Nice show, William," Betty scowled as she tossed the German paper down in front of him when he wearily walked into the office.

"_GJ AGENTS TERRORIZE LOCAL UNIVERSITY_!" the headline declared, a picture of a scowling Will on the front page holding a radio in one hand, and a laser in the other. The angle in the picture made it appear he was still aiming it at the young redhead cowering in the corner of her dorm room.

"That is a blatant misrepresentation of the facts," he spat. "And it didn't even mention the fact Kim Possible was there, and just managed to escape thanks to…."

"I am aware of the details. Perhaps, however, you recall my orders to keep a low profile? Tell me, Will. How does flying in a full strike team in plain view of civilians constitute a low profile?"

William blushed. "Our orders…..suggested a more…..aggressive stance. This is Possible we're dealing with, ma'am."

Betty shook her head.

"And do you know where she went after you flushed her out?"

"She….went up. Straight up. We couldn't even triangulate a flight path from her last known position."

"No. Because, once again, you underestimated her."

Betty sighed, and leaned back in her chair. "Do you know who you apparently 'terrorized,' Will? Annie Strucker. Vice Admiral Strucker of the German navy's daughter. And cousin to the premier."

Will looked genuinely grim.

"Your photographer? Sara Heinrich. Wannabe journalist, whose father owns the biggest paper in Germany. And quite a few sizeable chunks in the world banking system. You can't quite tell those kind of people to shut up, Will. You opened a can of worms bursting into that girls' dorm. Now you've even managed to start a new groundswell of support for Possible, and those like her."

"Those like her?"

"There are now blogs out there suggesting Shego, and some of the others like her are just misunderstood and harassed victims fleeing persecution. Like Kimberly. The university even offered her an honorary degree after one year's attendance based on her grades. Which, naturally, were quite high."

"Naturally," Will grumbled.

"I don't want to see these kinds of headlines again, Will. Ever."

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed.

She did not respond to his agreement.

"Why," he asked a moment later, "Don't we just take her family. With them in custody…..?"

Betty glared at him. "Arrest a well-known neurosurgeon who has treated some of the world's elite, _with_ DOD connections? Arrest an equally well-known scientist who has helped harness Lorwardian tech for our own use, and likely is on the verge of creating the world's first FTL spacecraft for NASA? Then, of course, there are the twins. Little boys who remain minors, and well under the national radar. Yes, we would _certainly_ win back support for our program arresting the Possibles," she drawled coldly. "You'd get Kim Possible, all right. You would get her coming after all of us, rather than trying to evade us. You might even push her over the edge with an act like that. Do you really want that?"

"Put that way," Will grimaced. "No. No, I don't."

"Exactly. Just keep working on finding her. She can't hide forever. I'll try to spin this back in our favor. You, meanwhile, will do exactly what I order you in the future. And nothing else," she told him curtly.

"Yes, ma'am," Will grimaced, wishing he could have had the real Kim Possible in front of him back in that room. He would have happily pulled the trigger, and then let the lab rats take their answers from the body.

Damned amateur. She was still screwing up his life even when she was on the run.

He was sure he would get his chance, though. Sooner or later, he would find her, and next time, she wouldn't get away. He'd personally put an end to her antics the next time he was close enough to pull the trigger on her.

And damn the bleeding hearts that wanted to make her a cause du jour.

**X**

"Morning, Princess," Shego grinned down at her as Kim opened her eyes to look up at the woman clad in only a very scanty bikini bottom that was little more than a thong with strings. Very, very skinny strings. "Why didn't you come up to the house?"

"House," she asked blearily as Shego dropped a towel on the ground, and walked out on the sand to stretch indolently like some great, green cat.

She was blushing violently as she stared up the long, green legs, and saw the proof that Shego very definitely did not stuff her bra.

As well as the obvious evidence that she really was green everywhere.

"You didn't see it? It's not far from the waterfall. I'm going for a swim, then I'll show you the way. Wanna come?"

"I….don't have a suit," she told her.

"So go commando," the woman grinned impishly.

"Pass," she blushed. "I burn too easily, and I don't have any sunblock."

"Mmmmm. Too bad, Princess. It's going to be a nice day."

She watched Shego swim almost an hour before she padded back up to her, shaking her hair back before her body started to steam. An instant later, she was as dry as if she had never gone in the water.

"Uh, why did you bring a towel if…..?"

"I was going to sunbathe," Shego grinned. "But since I found you out here, I'll postpone that indulgence until later. Come on, I'll show you the house," she said, and walked into the jungle without looking back after carelessly tossing her towel over one shoulder.

Kim tossed her things into the car, locked it up, and loped after her.

"I saw the online papers. So, they finally chased you off," Shego grinned.

"Yeah," she nodded irritably.

"I won't say I told you so. Even though I should. Even Drew is laying low right now with all this mutant talk going on," Shego admitted. "Some of the more enterprising sleezoids are equating mutant with alien, and suggesting we should all be rounded up for immediate arrest, and/or execution. I wonder if Betty even realizes what she's started."

"How are your brothers doing? Have you heard?"

"You're talking about Hego. The poster boy for doing the right thing even if you're an idiot. By now, if GJ was interested in them, he'd have marched them all into the nearest cell, and slammed the door himself."

"Oh. Yeah. He is a bit simple at times, isn't he?"

"Speaking of simple…. How's the buffoon?"

"Okay, last I heard."

"You don't know? What, you're not staying in touch," she asked with a look of surprise shot her way.

"We….aren't seeing one another anymore. He took a different path."

"The monkey-ninja thing, huh?"

"Well, yeah. He left to see some….other people that are helping him out. He has some friends helping his hone his skills."

"Yamanouchi?" Kim gaped at her as they neared the pool at the foot of the waterfall.

"What? Everyone knows about them. They just can't find them. Unless they want to be found. I mean, we're talking about the best kept secret in the world that everyone knows about, but can't prove. Figures you guys would be involved with them."

"How do you know….?" "One of Sensei's former students helped train me when I first changed. I'll admit, I was really dangerous with my plasma before I learned to control it."

"Before….?"

"Here we are," she said, and Kim stared as they doubled back around the side of the pool she hadn't approached, and there, just inside a stand of thick palms, was a modest, but homey villa with a covered veranda.

"Nice," Kim said quietly, unable to believe she had missed it.

She looked around, is there a place I can hide my car?" Shego pointed toward the falls. Straight in behind the falls is a large hangar when I park my jet.

"But….I scanned the cliffs. There was no….."

"Hello? Electronic scramblers. It wouldn't do to have someone fly over and just scan my hideout on a casual recon. Just go straight in close to the base, you'll find yourself in the hangar. Plenty of room for your dinky little bug."

"My car is not a bug," Kim frowned.

"It looks like a bug," Shego told her as Kim paused, pressed a few buttons, and told Annie where to go, and how to approach.

Meanwhile, Shego stepped onto the veranda, and led her inside. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

Kim paused on the step, but with a sigh followed her in as Kim heard the Roth fly by, and decelerate as it approached the waterfall. She looked back just in time to see it disappear under the heavy spray.

A moment later, the Kimmunicator signaled the vehicle was back on the ground in standby mode once more.

"You can tuck it in later, Princess," Shego sniggered, misunderstanding her hesitation.

"It's not that," she sputtered. "It's just….."

"Come on. I'll show you around," she nodded when she flattered. "Just stay out of the kitchen. I remember how hopeless you are there."

"I'm not that bad," she protested.

"Princess, I stayed at your house a whole week once. Remember?"

Kim glared.

"So, what's wrong? Still having misgivings about trusting me?"

"Yes," she nodded firmly as she walked into the villa, surprised at the tastefully decorated room that actually looked quite homey.

If you overlooked all the greens and black in the décor.

"It probably wouldn't help if I told you I understand."

"Probably not."

"And it also says something that despite our….issues, you still came here."

"Enemy of my former friend, and all that," Kim murmured, eyeing the kitchen, that looked quite modern as they passed it.

"I'll do the cooking. 'Kay," Shego told her.

"So, how long are you here?"

"For a while anyway. Like I said, Drew's laying low, too."

"Where?"

She laughed. "Suspicious to the last. Well, it's the last place anyone would think to find him. Or want to go."

Kim frowned just for a moment.

"His mother's house," Shego grinned.

Kim, having met the woman that proved that insanity was hereditary, nodded. "I'll bet even Betty avoids that woman."

Shego laughed at that one.

"Bedrooms are back here. This one is mine, so knock if you need something. I tend to sleep in the nude."

"TMI," Kim exclaimed with a blush. Shego only laughed again.

"Now, you can use this room. The bath is here. No shower, so you have to settle with the tub."

"That's…..okay," she said, happily envisioning a hot bath after two days in the jungle in the same clothes.

"Okay. You can get whatever you need from your bug, and I'll leave you to settle in. Everything is in the usual places, but if you need anything, just yell."

"Where are you going," she asked.

"Back to the beach," Shego grinned. "I am on vacation," she told her with a wink before the nearly naked brunette sauntered off with a sway of her hips that made Kim wonder about her.

She sighed, and walked back outside in time to see Shego disappearing back into the jungle on the path that led to the beach. She called Annie to her rather than try to cross the falls, and pulled out just enough things to let her clean up, and change. She then called Wade when she went inside, and filled him in. He told her about her roommate's recent GJ bashing, and it made her feel a little better. Especially when she heard the university was willing to give her the BS degree she had been going for in honorarium.

The hunt, however, was still on, and it was plain the woman behind her grief was not giving up.

"Maybe it's time we started hitting back," she told Wade after a moment. "Because no way am I living the rest of my life on the run."

"How?"

"I don't know. Yet. Give me some time. I'll be in touch."

"Be careful, KP. We still don't know if Shego doesn't have something up her sleeve. Again."

"Not that I could see," Kim quipped, making Wade frown.

"Never mind," she sputtered at his confusion, making herself blush. "Just be careful, Wade. I'll be in touch."

Signing off, she went to run a bath, and almost moaned in pleasure as she slid into the hot, soapy water to ease some of the tension from her body.

**X**

"Hey, Kimmie," the green-skinned woman smiled up from her towel when Kim came out on the beach wearing fresh cargo pants and a dark top. "What's on your mind?"

"I need a favor."

"From me," she asked, sitting up, her large, green orbs swaying as she moved to prop herself up on her elbows. "What? Giving you a room not enough?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to do about….things. Only I decided that first I need to figure _me_ out," she said, trying not to look at Shego's nearly naked body.

"Well, if you're curious, but still like boys, you might be bi," the woman teased. "However, if you only like….."

"Not _that_," she blushed furiously as the older woman started into a casual lecture about sexuality as if that were all that was on her mind.

Well, not just that.

"No, I…. I was wondering about me. What they were saying about me lately."

"So, what about it?"

She held up a small hand, flexing her hand, and making a loose fist. "I want to spar. But….I want it real."

She looked down at Shego, and told her, "I want you to go all out. Full plasma. Full strength. Full skills. Everything you have."

"I could hurt you," Shego said grimly as she sat all the way up now, and looked up at her somberly.

"I'll be wearing my battle suit. Just for protection.

"I want to see just how good I'm really supposed to be. I want to see…..see what comes out when someone is really coming at me full force."

"What brought this on," Shego asked as she slowly stood up.

"I got to thinking about what they have been saying…."

"So?"

"Well, I'm not too bad going one-on-one with you."

"Not _too_ bad," Shego smirked.

"Yet I can go against someone like Killigan, and drop him like a rookie once I get past his stupid golf balls. In fact, it seems my ….._ability, _for lack of a better word, seems to adjust itself according to who or what I'm facing now that I've stopped to think about it."

"And you want to ratchet up the odds all the way to the extreme, and see what comes out?" "Yes," Kim nodded. "Maybe if I understand what is really in me, I can….I don't know, use it to put an end to Betty's stupid campaign to exploit me. Or those like us."

"Us?"

"I'm using her categorisms."

"Riiiight. Okay, Kimmie," she nodded. "I won't deny I could use a little practice myself. Let me go change," she said, and scooped up her towel. "But you'd better know what you're asking for here. You do know my plasma can be more than potentially lethal?"

"I know."

Shego nodded, and walked back toward the house with Kim following her. "So, how do you like my place."

"It's nice."

"Whatever happens in the future, I'd kind of like this to be a secret. You don't get many time-outs in our line of work, and sometimes even I like to just unwind, and relax."

"Wade knows, but….I won't ever say anything," she told her. "I'll swear him to secrecy, too. Not that I'll have to, since he's pretty smart about these things."

"He's a kid."

"He's a kid with five….sorry, six PhDs, that has GJ wishing they knew half what he does," Kim reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. You know, it's a wonder Dr. D never had me go after _his_ inventions."

"Are you kidding? You'd never get anywhere near Wade if he didn't want you there."

Shego eyed her, then smirked. "Now _that_ sounds like a challenge."

Kim chuckled.

"I'll wait out here. I need to stretch anyway."

"You're sure you know what you're asking for?" "Positive," Kim nodded.

"Your funeral, Princess," she said quietly.

Ten minutes later, she stepped outside in her distinctive costume, and tightened her gloves.

"Ready to play, Kimmie," she smiled, trademark smirk well in place.

Kim activated her new nanno-armor, and the silver uniform flowed down from her wrist to cover her body.

"Give me your best shot, Shego," she told her with a wide grin a she took a defensive stance.

The older woman leapt off the porch, hands blazing as Kim easily side-stepped, ducked one fist, swept another, and then spun to try to knock her off her feet. Anticipating that move, Shego somersaulted forward, almost slammed into a tree, and turned to swing a blazing fist at the redhead leaping after her.

Kim ducked in midair, impossible as it seemed, and Shego smashed a fist right through the tree, toppling it over, and forcing Kim to duck as it dropped toward her.

Things grew more intense from there.

The fight raged across the island for almost a solid hour, and despite the fact Shego didn't seem to be holding back, and was really pressing her, Kim still held her own. Even when she leveled a fair section of the forest, and forced her back more often than not.

"Damn, Princess, we must have both been holding back all this time," she panted as they neared the beach in their marathon battle. "Because I swear I've been kicked by mules with less force than you."

Kim flashed a smile. Really? Well, if this is all you have," she teased. "But I know you're older, and probably slowing down from age."

"_Age_! Why you…..! Let me show you something even you won't duck," she hissed, and both arms flared bright green just before she launched a massive, green fireball right at Kim.

The fireball flew right at Kim, and she felt no fear. No trepidation. Just a sense of heightened anticipation as she mentally reviewed her options. Then, her body moved involuntarily, and to her surprise a shimmering, golden shield formed in the very air around her as her hands flashed out, fingers splayed, and the emerald energies seared the very air around her, but didn't touch her as Shego tried to feed the fireball even as it flew, belatedly realizing it wasn't touching Kim.

That it wasn't even close.

She dropped her arms, feeling genuinely drained by then, and saw Kim standing in the middle of scorched, glassy sandpit, grinning at her.

"So, that was all you had? That really was it?"

Shego growled, but couldn't even put much spirit into it.

"Damn, Kimmie. Are you saying you…..you still have more?"

Kim smirked. "I feel like I could fight another ten rounds," she grinned cockily. "It's like, the longer we fought, the stronger I got."

"Well, I'm tapped," she finally admitted. "Jeez, Princess. I'm starting to see why Betty wanted you more than me. What's with you, anyway? How did you survive my plasma ball? I was almost afraid I toasted you for a moment there."

"Not even close," she grinned. "Didn't you see it?"

"See what?"

"This," she said, and raised one hand, creating a smaller, golden shield just in front of her hand. "Wow. It's….kinda weird, but suddenly I can see and _feel_ things all around me. It's like I've been underwater, and just…..surfaced, and I can….see and hear, and just…._feel_ things real clear."

"What kind of things," she asked.

"Just….everything," she shrugged as she dropped the yellow energy field, and Shego just stared at her. "Why does it scare you? And no, I haven't been around any exploding comets," she told her.

"Uh, Princess, that's not what I said. In fact, I wasn't saying anything. I was…._thinking_ it," she said as they both realized what had happened.

"You…..?"

"I…..?"

"Holy crap," Shego rasped.

Kim grinned. "I read your mind," she grinned. "Spankin'."

"Stay out of my head, Possible," Shego warned her raising a fist that barely fluttered with a weak green flame just then.

"Oooooh, what are you going to do," she grinned. "Threaten me with matches?"

"Watch it, Possible, or I'll change my mind, and let you cook your own food."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's just…..the expression on your face just now. What? Are you afraid I'll find you're afraid of the dark, or something," she asked.

"Besides," she shrugged. "Now that the adrenalin surge is over, it's kind of fading. Everything is," she said, lowering her hand that did nothing now. No energy. No nothing.

"So, you guessed right. You only….rise to the occasion as needed."

"Yeah. Weird though, don't you think? I've never been able to do that shield thingy before."

"I've never really come after you all out before," Shego reminded her. "I'm suddenly glad I didn't."

Shego caught her frown as she realized Kim was still distracted.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't it work with the aliens? I mean, Warhok pretty much nailed me without trying, and I couldn't get a hand on him. And in the end, we got rid of Warmonga that first time more by trickery than a real victory."

"I don't know. You lasted longer against her than I did," Shego admitted.

Kim looked down at the baked sand around the small circle of sand untouched by Shego's plasma. "Maybe… Maybe it's knowing I'm really in danger. I mean, I have always had Ron there before. I never really thought anything could happen with him there. Sometimes, I just felt that as long as he with me, I knew I'd be fine."

"Whereas with Drew around, I always knew I was pretty much screwed," Shego muttered.

Kim eyed her, and smiled. "He does have his moments, doesn't he?"

"Please. Don't get me started."

"Why do you stay with him?"

"I have a contract."

"That's all?"

"He pays well, and I believe in keeping my word. That's all a mercenary has in my world. Right now, anyone out there, even Betty, knows that as bad as I may be, when I give my word, that's it. It's done."

"Yeah, I've noticed that, too," Kim nodded as they finally turned, and walked back through the maze of destruction that leveled a wide, winding path back to the house.

"So much for my virgin jungle," Shego winced as she saw just how much damage they had done.

"Wow. No wonder your lairs always blow up."

"Oh, no. Don't get cocky, Pumpkin. They blow up because your monkey-boy is always pushing buttons that shouldn't be pushed, or tossing that bald rat into places he should be going."

Kim laughed. "Yeah, they are pretty good at demolition," she chuckled.

"That's really not that funny from where I stand," Shego muttered as they went inside the house.

"Well, it's pretty funny to me," Kim smirked.

Shego eyed her, and then shook her head. "You know, no one has ever stood up against my plasma on full burn. Not that I've ever tried to use it like that that often. Even I'm not that evil," she admitted. "But still…. No one ever matched me like that. Ever."

"I'm glad," Kim told her with a smile. "So, what's for dinner. I'm suddenly starving."

**X**

Kim was still laying awake in her bed in the back guestroom, the one farthest from Shego's room, when she heard the whispers.

For a moment she said nothing. She went back to replaying the afternoon's test of her apparent 'power,' and tried to understand it. Then she asked, "Hello?" when the whispers buzzed again.

She sighed, rolled over on her side staring out at the jungle, and realized the moon was high and full. It was so bright it lit up the sky, and filled her room with illumination that banished most of the shadows.

Except the ones in her head.

Then the whispers rose in volume, and she realized what she was hearing.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap_."

Shego was chanting.

"I can't believe little Miss Perfect can read minds now. Crap. What if she peeks? What if she finds out I'm in the closet? What if she finds out I've been….."

Kim froze, unable to believe what she was 'hearing' even as she heard Shego almost whimper, "….Been drooling over that cute little butt of hers for years!"

Kim felt her heart clench, and thud.

_Shego_?

"Crap, she'll think I'm a perv. Some weird, freaky sex addict. Something…..worse than evil. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," the woman went back to chanting.

And Kim had no doubt at all she was overhearing the woman's thoughts again.

"But she was hot today," she suddenly heard in a sighing voice. "Watching her jumping around, doing those cartwheels. And this morning," Shego sniggered in the apparent privacy of her mind. "She blushes sooooo red," she sighed.

Then she went back to berating herself, and chanting her mantra.

Kim closed her eyes tightly, and fought her own perverse curiosity even as she looked for a switch to turn off the Shego channel. She wasn't sure when, but she finally found a dull gray dream that kept her mind empty, and her inner ears deaf.

She woke listening to Shego scream.

She leapt to her feet, reaching for her bio-armor switch before she realized she was hearing that mind-voice again, and the screaming she was doing had nothing to do with fear or pain.

Well, not _that_ kind of fear or pain.

She blushed crimson as she forced herself not to pay attention to those sounds, and tried very, _very_ hard not to imagine what her hostess must be doing in her room. Even as she imagined the naked, masturbating woman in her own mind, she found she couldn't help but feel some of her own arousal. Which for her, was very unusual. Usually, she felt nothing if she wasn't freefalling from high altitudes, or jumping headlong into a battle with hopeless odds. Suddenly, she was feeling as if all of her switches were on, and the cylinders were all…..doing what they did.

It was at that very moment that she realized that she just had a sudden flash of inspiration.

_**X**_

"Nothing. Not one sign of her. I thought for certain she was going to show up somewhere by now. It's not like her to just disappear," Betty frowned, studying the world map before her. "That's more Shego's method. _She's_ good at going to ground when she gets pushed, or frustrated. Kim is more likely to charge ahead no matter what she faces."

"Maybe they are more alike than you thought," Will suggested. "Or maybe she's cooking up something….."

"Dr. Director," her newest secretary came into the room, and looked at her grimly. "You'd better turn on your television. I think we just found Kim Possible."

Betty frowned, and turned in her chair to switch on the small set she used to monitor certain broadcasts in emergency situations on the Global News Network.

The news channel was showing what she first took to be stock footage of the very redheaded quarry she was hunting, but then the woman moved past one of the policemen nearby, and stepped up to the camera even as the banner flashed, "_LIVE FROM LOS ANGELES-KIM POSSIBLE SPEAKS_!"

"Hello, I'm Kim Possible, and I'm here to speak for myself since no one else can, or will."

She cleared her voice, and looked around, obviously looking for potential trouble, Betty guessed as she raised the volume of her voice.

"I have spent my life trying to help those in need. Whoever, or wherever they were. I have made friends, and I like to think, done a lot of good since I first began what some called 'Team Possible.' Without being immodest, we even managed to retire some criminals, and make more than a few run and hide."

There was a pause, but no one pressed as the redhead looked around for a moment before going on.

"Lately, though, _I've_ been the one being hunted, and forced to hide. Someone, I don't know why, decided I was a mutant, or….something. They suddenly decided I was the same as those I have tried to stop, and that the fear I _might_ be dangerous was justification enough to turn on me. The truth, I have found, is far more insidious. This is not about me, or even anyone else being dangerous. It is about government, or global agencies wanting more power for themselves. Power they want to control. Power they think I might have, and can give them. I'm not asking for special treatment. I never have," she said, still looking around as if meeting the eyes of everyone there. "I'm asking for the right every _free American citizen_ has to stand up, and defend themselves when accused. Only I don't know who accused me, or why, so I am forced to run and hide. Disrupting not only my life, but endangering those around me. Those like my own family I cannot even visit without worrying I might risk their lives. Those like my innocent roommates at the university in Germany I was attending without incident until Global Justice agents burst into a private _girl's_ dorm, ready to shoot on sight."

Will cringed at that one. He was hoping that one was fading from public memory.

"I don't know who is actually behind this hunt. Or why. I'm just asking you, the people I once had the privilege of helping, to help me by finding out why I am now being treated like a criminal without ever having broken a single law. Thank you."

She slipped off the podium before anyone could ask her a single question, and quickly vanished into the crowd. While the cameras tried to follow at first, the crowd was thick, and she seemed to vanish without difficulty in spite of her bright red hair, and green blouse she wore with dark slacks.

Apparently, her tech friend had perfected his stealth tecyh, Betty realized as it seemed as if Kim had simply and literally vanished.

Damn him.

"Get our people in Los Angeles mobilized now. If she broadcast from there, it's because she was already in the area, or close. Focus every resource we have on that area. Now," Betty barked at Will as he nodded, and left to relay her orders.

"Clever as always," Betty murmured as she listened to the media reactions to that simple, heartfelt plea. Stating her case without details, and giving nothing away.

She knew. Somehow, Betty was certain, she knew everything. That meant GJ had a leak. One that had to be plugged.

Meanwhile, she had to figure out what to do about Possible. That appeal to American sensibilities was beyond clever. Protesting her innocence was one thing. Subtly suggesting that any of them listening might be the next victim of an apparent conspiracy would bring out the fringe like nothing else would.

She had little doubt that she was about to be overwhelmed with protestors, and furious backers. She could predict it. Just as they had with…..

"_Shego_," she murmured, abruptly thinking of Kim's green blouse, and black slacks.

Good God, they had as much as slapped her in the face with it. She's working with Shego! This, she knew, couldn't be good.

"Will," she used their personal channel to call him wherever he had reached.

"I've just sent word to our west coast division to start focusing their search on the city, ma'am…."

"Call them back."

"Call them…?"

"Did you notice what Possible was wearing."

"Green short sleeve blouse, with dark slacks. I didn't see her…. Oh. Oh, I see. Do you think it was a hint?"

"I think they were rubbing our faces in it, Will. Call them back, and warn them Possible might be working with Shego now."

"Just what we feared all along."

Betty didn't bother to say they might well have driven her there. It was too galling.

"Just warn them, Agent Du. I don't want any casualties this time. If they encounter Shego, they are to stand down, and call me personally."

"Understood, Dr. Director. I'll relay those orders now."

_To Be Continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

_**Kim Possible: 2.0**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 3:**

"Think they got the message," Kim murmured as she leaned back on the white, faux fur divan as Shego stood brazenly in the window, staring out at the city before her.

"Oh, _she_ got it. You can bet on it, Princess. She's clever like that."

Kim said nothing as she _felt_ the rancor that fairly radiated from Shego just then. She knew at that point that Shego truly, and genuinely despised that woman. She might have played at fighting Kim all these years, but Shego absolutely loathed Betty Director.

She didn't read her mind, though. Something she was increasingly able to do with more and more skill and finesse. Not just Shego, but anyone she focused on. She didn't have to be close. Just in the general vicinity. All she had to do was focus, and their minds opened up like a radio station, and broadcast all she wanted to know.

It was how she was sure no one was in the crowd that was not simply curious, or genuinely distraught over what was happening. It hadn't been that long ago she had stopped one of Junior's rampaging robots he set loose to 'punish' Hollywood for turning down his latest script. She had made a lot of friends in the area then. Many of them among the police who were not equipped to handle giant robots in the first place.

Even as she had slipped away, using one of Shego's holographic emitters Wade had refined to work with her battle suit so the batteries didn't die at an inopportune moment, she had still been scanning the crowd for threats. Surprisingly, she had actually caught GJ completely off-guard, and no one was in place to pursue her as she had vanished into the crowd.

"I guess I don't know her as well as you seem to know her," Kim finally commented, yet to reveal her growing mental skills to Shego just then.

"Yeah. Hooray for me," Shego muttered, glancing over her shoulder, and then looking back out at the city.

"Think they've spotted you yet?"

Shego glanced back at her, smirking now as she told her, "Pumpkin, if they haven't, it won't be long. It's been thirty minutes since your broadcast. I would imagine she was barking orders before you stepped away from the cameras. Give them time, and I expect that we should be hearing the usual ultimatums right about….."

The pounding on the door made both women smile grimly.

"Showtime," she said, and nodded as Kim vanished just after activating her battle suit even as she stood up.

Shego, in her usual trademark costume, merely stood at the window, looking back outside again even as the door crashed open, and a dozen agents burst into the room.

"_Shego_!"

"You guys got a death wish, or what," she asked as she watched two GJ helicopters circle the roof just then. "Because I am _not_ paying for that door."

The lead agent looked around, and signaled for his men to spread out.

"We're looking for Kim Possible, Shego. We don't want any trouble with you."

"Why would you think she's with me, you moron? You must have noticed I've been kicking her skinny butt for years, haven't you?" The lead agent frowned, looking over at one of his men as the others went through the apartment, looking through ever corner, closet, and even under the beds.

"Don't forget to check the air ducts," Shego shouted. "The redhead likes air ducts," she told them sardonically.

"We were told she might be with you," the lead agent said, careful not to actually point his weapon at her. Or even in her immediate vicinity. His briefing was very exact. Do not directly threaten the green-skinned woman, and there was a forty percent chance she might not hurt you.

Do not point anything at her, and there was a fifty-five percent chance she would ignore you.

Agent Taylor did not want to die. He did not even want to be hurt. At all. He kept his weapon carefully pointed away from the former hero, and didn't say anything that was remotely threatening to her person. His team simply wasn't ready to face someone like her. Meanwhile, his men came back one by one, all of them reporting the same thing.

"All clear, sir. She's not here."

"Told you," Shego smirked, turning to eye Taylor. "Did you ever think Kimmie didn't just dupe you guys into breaking into _another_ room without cause," she snickered at their expressions.

"Yeah, I read all about Germany. I heard the chancellor is really pissed at you boys right now. Sorry, my apologies. You boys and _girls_," she said nodding at the two female agents who looked grimly at her.

"We'll cover the door, Shego," Taylor told her. "But if you see Miss Possible, I suggest you warn her it would be best if she turn herself in before there's any more trouble."

Shego laughed outright in his face.

"Trouble? You dim-witted moron. If there's trouble, it's because you pissed off the wrong woman. And for once, I'm not talking about me. Me and Dr. D have been trying to put that redheaded menace down for years. Did you think we failed because we weren't trying? Let me tell you something, lawman. If you're targeting Kimmie? You've got one chance."

"And what's that," Taylor asked quietly as he signaled his team to withdraw.

Shego smiled in a truly frightening manner.

"Early. Retirement."

Taylor said nothing to that, and turned to go.

"Not kidding, errand boy. You're walking into it this time."

Shego went to the door, pushed it firmly back in place, and then walked into the bathroom.

She pulled the shower curtain aside, pressed a small button on the soap dish. Almost instantly, the empty tub shimmered before a pale, trembling agent appeared wearing only underwear. Bound and gagged, wide, blue eyes looked up at her with genuine fear.

"I guess you drew the short straw," Shego sniggered at the hapless agent. "Now, here's the plan. We're going for a little ride. I may, or may not let you go in about…..oh, four hours. What kind of shape you'll be in, or even if you're still breathing, depends entirely upon you," she told the agent. "Am I very clear?"

The dark head nodded vehemently.

"Good. Then stand up. I'm going to untie your feet, then cloak you again. You try anything at all, and your last memory will be that of an up-close and personal encounter with a plasma enema," she told the agent as she lit up one fist.

The agent looked beyond pale, and ready to faint.

"Stand up, lackey, and let's go. I have a schedule to keep."

_**X**_

"Hold it," one of the agents at the California based GJ division barked as the two women in the squad returned to the headquarters.

"What," the blonde asked as the other woman merely stared at her companions.

"I was ordered to do a full genetic scan on all returning female agents. Just in case."

The second woman looked upset.

"Jake," the blonde spat. "You know who I am, damn it. This is bullshit."

"Orders from the top. They think Possible might try to infiltrate the headquarters for….whatever reason."

"Then _one-eye _is getting more paranoid than usual," she spat, and held out her hand.

The man pressed a button, and the box lit up, flickering before it glowed green.

"Okay, Sandy, you're clear."

"Duh," the blonde huffed as the brunette looked uneasily at the box.

"Come on, Darlene," Sandy grunted. "It's only a little needle stick."

"I hate needles," the woman grimaced.

"You got a reason to avoid the tester," Jake asked as the men around her suddenly moved to bracket her.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn….."

She shrieked, and her eyes rolled up in her head as someone tasered her from behind.

"Jeez, Andy," Sandy protested as she caught her friend. "What are you? Trigger happy?

"It's a damn good thing you weren't leading the team, or you would have gotten us killed for sure."

The agent shrugged. "I thought she was gonna bolt," he drawled.

"Put her hand back in," Jake told Sandy grimly.

The unconscious girl whimpered even though out cold, and then after a moment the box glowed green.

"I'd like to stick something up One-eye's ass," Sandy spat. "We don't need this kind of paranoid crap. Hell, I don't even know why we're chasing that woman. She used to help people. It's not like she was doing bad things."

"Well, we just follow orders, agent," Taylor told her. "And as far as Dr. Director's posterior," he stated somberly, then slowly smiled. "I'd imagine you couldn't get anything else up there since that stick is so far up it she wouldn't know how to relax even if you hit her with horse tranqs."

The team laughed as Andy scooped up the fallen brunette, and told Sandy. "I'll take her to the clinic. And apologize. Jeez, you know how these super types are. They get you all wired up, and then…."

He shrugged.

"Just make sure you apologize. You know how Darlene is. I don't want to hear her whining the rest of the week about being stabbed in the back by her own."

"Well, it could have been worse. She could have been Kim Possible. Then what would we have done?"

"Oh, yeah. Ha, ha. Like that woman would even come near a GJ building right now," Taylor snorted as they went through security, and disbanded.

Agent Andy Martinez walked down the hall toward the medical clinic, telling all he met, "Taser accident," when they looked at his burden.

One man grinned knowingly at the shapely woman, and said, "Lucky you."

Andy smirked, and simply nodded.

He found the clinic, empty, and set the woman down on a cot. Walking over to a computer, he opened the back of the housing, and pressed a small, circular coin in place with a piece of adhesive on one side.

Pressing the center of the coin, it began to glow green as he put the housing cover back in place, and then looking around, pressed his wrist.

And promptly vanished.

_**X**_

"Wade," Kim called not long after as she slid into the waiting car two blocks from GJ's building, Shego grinning wide as the holo-mask dropped from Kim to reveal her own body. "We're done. How's it working?" "I've got a strong, steady signal," Wade grinned back from the car's digital screen. "By the time they find it, if they find it, my wireless tap should help me find all we need on the current status of GJ's _powers_' _programs_."

"You definitely still rock, Wade. Keep us posted. We're heading home. I think it's past time I let mom know I'm all right. And it'll be one more move Betty won't be expecting."

"You're probably right," Wade agreed. "Even I wouldn't expect that with everyone looking for you right now."

"Exactly. It'll probably be a flying trip, but we'll be in the area for a while, and then we'll head to the next hideout."

"Okay. I'll keep my ears open, and warn you if anyone spots you. Or if something else comes up."

"Thanks again, Wade. I really appreciate you standing by me…. Us," she said, nodding at Shego.

"Anytime, KP," Wade grinned. "You know that."

"Nerdlinger has a serious crush, you do know that?"

"We settled that a year ago. Wade's a friend."

"Like _Stoppable's_ a friend?"

"You know Ron and I dated, but…..especially after all this, we felt it best to go back to being friends. We both had….things to protect."

"So, what? You just date when it's convenient?"

"Actually, Ron and I were…..always just friends. We thought we might be more for a while, but….it didn't work out. We are still friends. I get the feeling he found someone who was more interested, and more suitable anyway. For which I'm glad. He deserves the chance to be happy."

"Damn, Princess. You just can't get any more understanding, can you?"

"What? After I saw you hugging at the award ceremony that day, I thought for sure you and Drew…."

"Oh, no…! No, no, no," Shego shook her head as she drove the camouflaged Roth that now looked like a yellow Toyota coupe complete with ordinary plates toward the interstate. No one would think to find them in traffic like every other commuter in the city, so it was the perfect place to hide.

"For one thing, that was that crazy vine-thingy of his doing the hugging. Drew's too much of a momma's boy for me, and the fact is I…."

"Yes?"

Shego blushed green as she looked out the window. "I just don't like him. Not like that."

"Yet you work for him."

"Worked. Past tense. I quit not long after I saw you the last time."

"Really? So the whole laying-low thing…..?"

"That's true. We were laying low. And then I thought about everything else, and I quit."

"I'm glad," she told her as pulled off the GJ uniform to reveal she had already dropped her battle armor. Not that anyone would see her, as the windows were tinted dark enough to hide them just then.

"Better get rid of that thing. It might be bugged knowing those loopy bastards," Shego pointed out.

"Speaking of pests," Kim said, dumping the bundled uniform out the window when she saw a chance. "What did you do with the real Agent Martinez?"

Shego sniggered. "I put him someplace nice and safe."

"Where," Kim asked, feeling the mirth in her that made Kim a bit suspicious.

"He's fine. Honestly. Well, _he_ might not think so. But since I was in the area, I dropped by this gay bondage club I knew."

"Gay…bondage…?"

Shego grinned at Kim's comical expression. "You should have seen _his_ face. Talk about homophobic."

"What did you do," Kim asked her, trying not to giggle now.

"Tied him up, gagged him, and left him in a public room in the underground area where people can, and do play with you if you present yourself as 'available.' I made it seem Andy was very available. He's going to have a whole new outlook on life once he gets out of there," she sniggered wickedly.

Kim couldn't help it. She burst into laughter.

"Well, he might not think it's funny, but what I'd really like to see is the report he writes up on that one," Shego added.

"No, I'd want to see the face Betty makes if he does write that report, and she reads it," Kim laughed.

"Talk about her agents being screwed! You might just make them even more fearful of you, Shego," she laughed as she thought of that smug, tough agent being left in that club with men most might not consider manly.

"It's only fair," Shego shrugged. "They've been screwing with people for years. It was just their turn."

"I wish I had seen that part of GJ before now. I can't believe I used to admire them," Kim remarked, turning somber again.

"It's not just about badges, Kimmie. There are bad guys on both sides of the law. How else do you explain politicians?"

Kim sighed. "I am so not touching that one."

"Well, for once, let's hope their self-interest leads them to investigate Bets and her merry band, getting the rest of the world off our backs. Well, yours anyway," she winked, and smiled at her.

"Ah, crap," she muttered, slowing the car again. "Another accident. Jeez, can _anyone_ in this loopy state drive?"

Kim chuckled, and looked at the GPS screen that displayed the problem. "Apparently not. We're looking at a five hour delay."

Shego looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Let go of the wheel," she sighed.

Shego did.

"Annie. Prepare for simultaneous lift, and stealth modes on my command."

"Awaiting command," the AI acknowledged.

"Set course to Middleton, home base."

"Course acknowledged, and set."

"Execute simultaneous commands."

"Acknowledged," Annie replied as the car disappeared, and rose into the air as slender, but efficient stabilizers slid out from the body, and the vehicle flew over the traffic as it altered course for a direct heading toward home.

Anyone in the immediate area that saw the car vanish only gaped. The driver behind the yellow coupe edged forward cautiously, satisfied the car was gone, and took its place without caring that the car had somehow vanished. He just kept talking to his girlfriend on his cell, even as he tried to figure out how to keep her interested while hoping his wife didn't find out.

_**X**_

"So," Shego asked as they flew toward Middleton just under any radar that might catch them even if the car didn't have the most sophisticated electronic jamming capabilities in the world. "Have you had any…..ah…..more power surges?"

"No," Kim lied smoothly. Not quite ready to tell her that she was reading minds more easily than ever, which was how she so cleverly impersonated Andy's unlikable personality in so short a time. He was the perfect dupe. For while Betty guessed she might try to infiltrate one of her branches, it didn't occur to the woman she might try it masked as a man.

Typical rigid thinking.

She wouldn't mind getting close to her, and finding out her secrets, though.

Still, she remained in the dark about her own power, and where it originated. It was obviously mental. Completely psionic, if she was correct in her assumption that the barrier she generated was some kind of telekinetic field she had created by sheer thought alone. It fit with the empathy and telepathy. Did that mean all her abilities came from her mind?

That she was somehow able to mentally speed her reflexes and physical reactions to meet whatever challenge she faced?

"What's on your mind, Princess," Shego asked, staring at her.

"Hmmmm?"

"You looked like you were reworking Einstein's theory of relativity over there.

"Oh. No. Nothing that simple," she shrugged, making Shego roll her eyes. "I was just doing some speculating. I think…..my power might be psionically generated."

"Sci-who?"

"Psionic. Mental. You know. Telepathy. Telekinesis. The whole package," she tapped her mind.

"You start seeing the future, Pumpkin, and I'm taking you to the nearest bookie."

She laughed. "That's just it. I think I've been 'sensing' the future all along. Kind of feeling what's coming, so I could seemingly react faster than anyone else, giving me my edge. I'm pretty confident it does rise to the level of the threat around me, like I guessed earlier. It's just been….involuntary to date. Only until we sparred on the island, I never really tried to bring it out on purpose. I'm just trying to….figure it all out, and I'm wondering that if I'm now aware of it, if I can somehow…..exploit it. The way you use your powers at will."

"Sure you weren't around any comets lately," Shego asked, not commenting on the fact she was still secretly concerned about her apparent telepathy.

"Not that I know of," she admitted. "But that's another reason I'm going home. Think about my folks. And my brothers. What if it's something in our family genetics? Something my parents already know about? I have to find out. If only to check off that possibility."

"I get it. Shake up any skeletons, and find out what falls out of the closet," she said cryptically.

"Yeah. Like that," she nodded.

"You know, whatever it is, you getting zapped and doused with all kinds of rays and potions over the years probably didn't exactly help. Or hurt. Or…..whatever."

"Yeah. That's occurred to me, too," Kim chortled softly. "Wade even told me he's concerned for any children I might have. Unstable molecular structure, and all that."

"Bah, what do eggheads know," Shego sniffed.

"Five minutes to target location, designation: home base," Annie reported.

"Better let me put in the landing vectors," she told her. "The tweebs are bound to have increased security after this mess started."

"You think? I barely got into your window that last time I came to visit."

Kim smirked. "Yeah, you do sneak in and out a lot. I'm starting to think you might like me."

"Well, you're better than Cyclops," Shego smirked.

"Noooooo. _Like_ me, like me," Kim teased, and was rewarded by a very dark green blush.

"Gotcha," she laughed teasingly.

"Possible, you are warped," the woman hissed at her as they began to descend toward a single house in the modest suburban neighborhood below them.

_**X**_

"Where was Agent Martinez found," Betty growled as she stared at the apologetic agent on the communications screen.

"He was….ah… tied up in a nearby locale."

"Where?"

"A….gay bondage club, ma'am."

Betty's jaw dropped. Then she narrowed her good eye on the junior commander, and demanded, "Exactly how long was he missing?"

"At least….twelve hours, Dr. Director."

"What of the faux agent, who was obviously Kim Possible? What did she access? Did you backtrack her…. _Agent Martinez' _actions?"

"Of course. He….that is, she delivered Agent Walters to the medical bay, staying there until she woke. Afterward she walked into the command center, filed 'his' report, and then went to the cafeteria and ate lunch. He then went up to the roof, apparently to smoke….."

"Possible does not smoke."

"But that is Andy's habit, ma'am. Apparently, she knew that."

"Which suggests….."

"Culpability, ma'am, and that is why Walters is still in detention while we debrief him."

"Good. At least you didn't slip up in that respect. Where did she go after the roof."

"She then signed out, and left the building."

"Having obviously accomplished whatever it was she wished to do. Have you searched over every area she visited?"

"We are sweeping every room and corridor now, ma'am. We've cleared the main hall, the medical clinic, and the cafeteria. We're being careful to ensure the roof remains secure, and my team is still going over the command center to ensure she didn't plant anything when she was filing the false report."

"What does the real Martinez have to say for himself so far?"

"Only that he was assaulted in the apartment, knocked cold, and stripped. When he woke, he was taken to the club, and left to be…molested by patrons who did not bother to free him until the club was closing for the night."

"Is Agent Martinez gay, Agent Taylor?"

"No, ma'am. Not even bi. His psych report lists him as strictly hetero, with a deep-seated antipathy for all homosexuals."

"I see."

"Continue the on-site search, the debriefing of Martinez, and keep me posted," Betty told him, "But you might as well stand down. It's obvious she's done what she intended, and likely left the city by now."

"Are you certain, Dr. Director…..?"

"Trust me. I've been watching her work for years, Agent Taylor. She's not one to stick around after she's done a job. By now, she's running off to another hiding place. Or to do something else to try and embarrass us," she added bitterly, still thinking of the U.N. ruling council chewing her out but good. Not for her actions, but for letting them get into the public eye in so spectacular a fashion.

Still, she did learn one thing. Shego was definitely working with Possible. Or vice versa. The point was, they were together. Which was an even worse-case scenario than anything else she could imagine just then.

"Where do you think she'll go," Will asked. "Home?"

"Too obvious."

"Maybe that's why she'd go."

"Which is what she'd think we'd think so, and so she'd leave us committing our resources to a single area while she took off for elsewhere. Still, if she's with Shego, she might be exploiting old hideouts. Keep our teams looking for activity in old lairs Drakken and Shego have used, and damn it, tell them to go nowhere alone. From now on, all teams work in _threes_. We can't risk another incursion like this one. There's no telling what was planned, or what she might already have accomplished."

"Yes, ma'am," Will nodded as he watched Betty rub her good eye.

He was dismissed with a gesture, and then she turned to watch the almost constant editorials now on the news channels demanding information from any and all government organizations as to why Earth's once greatest champion was now being hunted like a common criminal in spite of the growing mutant hysteria. The German roommates were now media stars, and the chancellor was even more vocal in his displeasure with GJ in general after that fiasco at the university.

Words like storm troopers and neo-Nazis were being flung around, and right now the blue uniform was no longer very popular with a lot of the world. Sheldon must be cackling like a hyena over this one she thought bitterly.

_**X**_

"Actually, it's a family secret," James told her when Kim and Shego appeared mysteriously in the house, coming in a cloaked car, and entering the house invisibly, too, to shock her parents when they abruptly appeared in the living room.

Only her brothers didn't seem too shocked. Which suggested they had detected her arrival the moment she violated their airspace. That they weren't shot down meant she had been identified before she landed.

There was a lot of crying and hugging, mostly from her mother, and then she got down to the reasons they were there, knowing they might not have much time.

"Should I be hearing this," Shego asked quietly, seeing the looks the two elder Possibles gave one another.

"It's all right," Ann told her. "You're helping our daughter, so you might as well understand what you've blundered into here. It's not exactly normal stuff."

"Says the family of freaky geniuses to the green lady," Shego snickered a bit sardonically.

"Touché," James drawled. "It actually goes back to our great grandparents, though we didn't know it ourselves until your Nana told us the story not long after we started dating. Sit down, boys," James stopped them from taking off as they usually did when he started talking family stories. "You might as well hear this now, too. You're getting old enough."

James nodded at his wife, then smiled at Kim.

"Ironically, my great grandfather was once abducted by aliens."

"Cool," the twins exclaimed.

Shego and Kim just gaped.

"I know, it sounds funny, but…."

"Actually, dad, at this point, I'd believe anything."

"They weren't Lorwardians, were they," Shego asked, remembering those not so jolly-green-giant morons.

"No. From the way gramps described them to my mother, they were short, gray beings with a _lot_ of brainpower."

"Doy," Shego muttered.

"Shego. Behave. I want to hear this."

"Well, at the same time," James went on. "Your mother's great grandmother was abducted by them, too. There was apparently the usual experimentation, and the expected trauma and nightmares, and then my mother, your Nana, was born. With a drive and determination that genuinely shocked most of her generation."

"I'll bet," Shego admitted, remembering the still spry old lady she had met in Florida.

"The point is, one day, not long after I met your mother, your Nana told our family secret to us. And her suspicions that something was done to our genetic structure to….well, improve us. That was when your mother admitted that her side of the family had a similar story."

"So, we're genetic experiments carried out by extraterrestrial scientists," Jim and Tim exclaimed. "Coooool!" "Boys. This is strictly hush-hush. However, we've long guessed we couldn't have been the only ones. I even wondered if Drew might not have been one of their past subjects. If not directly, then, as with us, indirectly."

"If he was, they _really_ screwed up on him," Shego smirked.

"No argument there," James stated firmly. "Anyway, we noticed when you were born," he smiled at Kim, "That you were not quite the usual baby, either. You were jumping off bookshelves you climbed up at around ten months old."

"_And_ scaring us to death," Ann agreed as Kim blushed at Shego's grin.

"But you seemed to get by with things that would have left most children critically injured," James went on. "But despite our fears, we gave you your freedom, and let you develop the way you wanted, and I have to say, we've always been proud of you, Kimmie-Cub. Then the boys were born, and were….I have to admit, just as smart as their parents."

"Smarter," two boys stated smugly.

"Oh, really," Ann drawled, making them cow.

"The point is, it seems that the only thing that makes sense here now is that someone in authority must know, or at least suspect your past, and they want to find out….well, whatever they can."

"Bets does have quite the following of science geeks," Shego murmured. "It's possible one of them knows about the alien experiments," she said thoughtfully. "They might even have already tracked down others, and might even have them stashed somewhere."

Kim frowned, "If they do, then we have to get them out. This isn't right."

"I'm not arguing, Princess," Shego drawled. "I was a guest of their geek festival for a while. You do not want to be poked and prodded by those morons."

"Well, that just fries my feathers," James grumbled. "In my day, the government just overtaxed you, and picked on Russians. They didn't go around arresting innocent people just because they were abducted by curious aliens."

Shego shot Kim an expression asking if her father was for real.

Kim simply nodded.

"There's another question here, too, dad. Just what are those…visitors hoping to accomplish? And…are they still watching?"

"Logically, they must be, dear," Ann told her. "But we've never been contacted. At least, not that we remember. So we can't tell you any more than what we have."

"Makes me wonder about that comet now," Shego admitted thoughtfully. "I mean, what are the odds that that particular comet hit us the way it did, giving us our powers instead of killing us from the radiation, or even the shockwave from the impact?"

"Anything is possible, and might be probable," Kim drawled quietly.

"Very true, Kimmie-cub," James agreed thoughtfully.

"So, you're saying we might _all_ be one big, science fair," Shego asked the adult Possibles.

"That's what we think. But they haven't bothered us, so we just live our lives, and do the best we can. That's what life is for, after all," he grinned at her. "Doing your best."

"If this is even close to the truth," Kim murmured. "Betty isn't going to stop hunting me just because public opinion turns on her. We'll have to dig up something up to force her to back off, or I'll be hiding out for the rest of my life. And, I do want to know if she already has any other…..captives."

"So, I take it your….gift is finally waking up," Ann asked.

"Gift," Shego echoed.

"Well, yes. You think I'm just a _gifted_ neurosurgeon? I can _see_ into human brains, and sense what's wrong, as well as how to fix it. That's how I can see your mind, Kim, is working faster and harder than it ever has before now. You must be aware of something by now."

"Oh, yeah," Shego nodded.

"So, what can you do," Kim asked her father.

He smiled. "I 'talk' to machines. I start building something, and once it reaches a certain stage, I just know how to complete it in the best possible manner. And if I get stuck, it tells me how to fix itself."

"Cool," Tim grinned. "I wonder what we'll get?"

"I shudder to think," Kim said, and actually shuddered.

"So, what can _you_ do," Jim asked her.

Shego stared at her.

"Intermittent TK shields with some empathy, and sporadic telepathy," she said after a moment. The latter comes and goes, but I can feel what others feel more and more since it…..woke up. Oh, and this has gotten stronger, too," she said, gesturing at a table that rose up in the air, spun around several times, and then settled back in place without ever disturbing the flowers, books, or cups on the surface.

The twins only gaped.

"Fascinating," her mother murmured.

"When did you start doing that," Shego exclaimed.

"Just recently," she admitted, grateful she had, or carrying that woman would have been really tough for her when she snuck into GJ West since she couldn't too well have used her battle suit without tipping her hand.

"Anything else," she asked.

"Well, just the empathy thing. I can pretty much tell how someone feels just by focusing on them."

"And the mind-reading," Shego asked suspiciously.

"Nothing since that first time. It's mostly just the empathy thing now," she lied smoothly.

"Worried about your own secrets, Miss Go," James grinned knowingly.

"Let's just say I _like_ my privacy," Shego shot.

"I'm sure Kim would be as responsible with her gifts as anything else in her life. It's not in her to exploit, or abuse those around her."

Shego had to admit that was true. "Yeah, well, I'm still not real fond of knowing someone can just peek in my head whenever they want, and steal my secrets."

"I wouldn't do that to anyone, Shego. Not even you. Especially when I owe you so much right now."

Now, _accidentally_ overhearing things, she thought to herself. That was something else. Who knew some thoughts could scream so loud in another person's mind?

Kim suddenly stood up, lifting her arm even as the Kimmunicator chirped. "Go, Wade."

"I thought you'd want to know," he said as he appeared on the small screen on her wrist. "Neighbors reported hearing something fly over the area, and someone at GJ was paying attention. They just dispatched an _entire_ _strike_ _force_ to surround Middleton."

"Time to go," Shego said needlessly.

"Oh, yeah. Mom, dad. Be careful. I'm starting to think Betty isn't playing with a full deck."

"Don't worry about us," Tim told her. "No one is getting through our security," he told her.

"But you won't always be at the house," Kim reminded him. "We have to go," she said, and turned to the door as she hugged her mother.

Shego stopped her just before she opened the door with a sly smirk.

"I just had another idea."

_**X**_

"Can't I even visit my family in peace," Kim shouted as she jumped into her car, and literally flew off leaving GJ in the dust.

The agents watching as she left saw no sign of Shego, but that meant nothing.

Betty watched that obviously planned moment as the media caught Kim's 'escape,' and the five armed GJ jets surrounding the house even as they prepared to move in just as the media coincidentally appeared in time to film it all.

The versatile little vehicle had vanished just as easily as it had in the past, and Betty was really getting tired of that damn car. Who would have thought a recalled wreck could end up being so much trouble.

No, not the car.

The woman behind the wheel.

It spoke to her ability that she and her friends were able to upgrade a traffic accident waiting to happen into the single most powerful vehicle on the planet judging by what little she had seen. Its stealth tech alone would probably be the envy of most governments, but the days were gone when Wade shared his inventions. That was another peeve she had.

The single, brightest mind on the planet had to be a willful kid who distrusted adults. Especially adults in uniform. It didn't help that he had effectively vanished, too.

"Any sign since the Middleton sighting," she demanded of the people in her main control room as they plotted Kim sightings of late, trying and failing to find a pattern in her movements.

It grated that she had outthought them again, and appeared in the one place thought most unlikely. She put surveillance on her uncle's place, and had her grandmother under constant watch, too. Only she now realized Wade was definitely still be involved, and that complicated things greatly. That boy was too well connected to the entire planet, and unlike Kim, they couldn't make a move without him seeing it.

She frowned, and studied the map before her. Where would she go now?

Where?

Her movements were random. Erratic. Completely illogical. Yet every move left her looking more and more foolish. The story of her 'outted' agent was already on the net, and there were a lot of _Tanked Videos _featuring Andy's less than photogenic features as he was turned into an unwitting gay porn star on the world wide web. To the man's lament, he even had a fan club now.

All male.

Naturally, there were still some question of his loyalties. In the end, she had to let him go. They still were not sure why she even visited that division, other than to thumb her nose at her precious organization.

Damn her. Damn her. _Damn_ her!.

Betty sighed, and rubbed her eye. Her good eye.

Some days, she had to wonder why she ever got out of bed.

She had opened an email earlier that told her just what she had expected. Sheldon was indeed laughing his ass off at her expense.

Damn him, too.

_**X**_

"So, where are we going now," Shego asked.

"We need to lay low while I plan what to do next. So I'm going to the one place Bets can't find us."

"My island?"

"Not this time. I need a place where we can stay in touch with the world, and get some good advice. I'm going to Yamanouchi."

"You think they're going to let me in?"

"In, no big," she grinned. "It's the getting out you might have trouble with."

"You're kidding? Tell me you're kidding."

"You tell me. You said you once met one of the alumni?"

"Doy," she groaned. "Maybe you could drop me in Tokyo," she suggested as they flew high over the globe, arching toward the Japanese Islands.

"It's better we stick together. If you were spotted, Betty might guess what I'm doing, and she might even try nuking the place as mad as she must be right about now."

"Sometimes, Possible, you are downright scary the way you say things that sound so convincing."

"It scares me, too," Kim assured her.

"So, still no more mind-reading?"

Kim stared at her as she checked their course again.

"Well, I'm hearing like…..whispers from people when I'm around others. But so far, I have found a way to block them out for the most part."

"So…..?"

"I'm not reading your mind, Shego. I meant it when I told you I wouldn't do that to you."

_Not on purpose_, she thought.

"You're making me wonder why you're so upset, though. Are you afraid I'll find out you're a fan of cuddle buddies, or something embarrassing?"

"Something like that," she muttered.

"Don't worry about anything," Kim smiled. "I'd like to think we're friends."

"Friends," the green-skinned woman choked and sputtered. "Us?"

"Well, I've tried to think that way since….you know, the whole, 'Miss Go' thing."

"I've tried to forget that," she shuddered.

"Considering you were letting Steve Barkin date you, I'd try to forget, too," she laughed. "What did you see in that jerk?"

"I don't have a clue," Shego murmured darkly, looking out the window as the curve of the planet flattened, and they began to fly toward the Chinese coast as they glided down toward Japan.

"I always wondered. I mean, that guy has always been….."

She shuddered.

"Says the girl that dated Ron Stoppable."

"Hey, Ron is sweet, and kind, and fun…."

"So's a kitten," Shego snapped her fingers, then looked at her. "Kitten. I needed a new name for you. For the new personality," she explained. "That's it. Kitten."

"Me," Kim asked dryly. "_Kitten_?"

"Kitten Possible," Shego grinned. "Cute, cuddly, and feisty. With _serious _claws," she laughed.

"You….are so nuts," she told Shego, not even teasing about the lesbian factor in that taunt.

She guessed that was too close to the truth even without reading her companion's mind.

Shego only grinned, feeling very vindicated just then.

Kim did not want to know why.

Shego tapped her chin thoughtfully, adding, "I should get you a collar. With a little tag. No, a bell. And a scratching post, and….."

"Get over it," Kim choked, trying not to laugh at the images her words conjured. "Suddenly I'm wondering about you and that gay bondage club," she blurted out.

"Hey, I like to have fun _wherever_ it's found," Shego shrugged carelessly, but Kim noted she had turned to focus on her, as if waiting for something.

"Well, with my luck with boys, maybe I should consider girls," she sighed, putting that out daringly. "Then again, it may just be me, period."

"I don't know. Maybe you just haven't found the right…..person."

"Maybe," she agreed, taking control of the car as it now moved to fly over mountains close to the interior of Kyoto. "I'd like to find someone like my mom did."

"You mean a genetically augmented genius experimented on by aliens," Shego asked blandly.

"Actually, I was thinking of someone that would love me for me no matter what came up, you goof," Kim shot back.

"Wow, you don't want much."

Kim shrugged, and headed for the usual place she parked her car at the foot of the mountains when visiting Yamanouchi.

"Uh, the ninja school is here," Shego asked as they got out of the car, and she looked around the wooded foothills below the high peaks.

"Up there, actually," she pointed.

"And we didn't just land up there because…..?"

"One, it's a show of respect to climb the mountain, and shows our wish to honor tradition."

"And two?"

"We didn't want to get blown out of the sky by any mystic defenses that won't let anyone get near the academy any other way."

"Good point," Shego nodded as Kim pulled out a pack she had prepared back in LA.

Shego, being Shego, carried nothing.

_**X**_

"How much farther do we have to go," Shego asked as she slid into the sleeping bag with Kim that evening after they made camp just before sunset on a ledge more than wide enough to support them, and keep them from accidentally rolling off.

"Not too much farther, but since you're not familiar with the terrain, I didn't want us having an accident by trying to push on in the dark. No moon tonight, so it'd be more than dangerous even for me."

"Right. Just stay on your side, and keep your hands to yourself, Possible," she said sourly, but Kim 'felt' the shivers that were more than from just the cold air as she settled down beside her.

"Back at you, Emmie," she shot.

"Emmie," Shego frowned as they lay side-by-side under the stars now filling the sky.

"Emmie. For _Emerald_. If you can give out nicknames," she drawled with a laugh in her voice. "So can I."

"Listen, Princess….."

"Aaaawwww, what happened to Kitten?"

"Wanna see who has the sharpest claws," Shego growled. "Call me Emmie again."

Kim sighed. "Okay…..Tiger."

Shego actually growled.

Kim giggled.

"Okay, you're definitely not reading my mind," Shego said after a moment.

"You're certain," she couldn't help teasing.

"Oh, yeah. If you were, you'd be trying to toss me over the cliff just now."

"Really," Kim drawled.

"I said _trying_," Shego stressed when Kim turned over to look into her twinkling, green eyes. "We both know you don't have a chance of beating me."

"Says the woman that leveled half her jungle hideout trying to stop me."

"Mmmmm. Good point. Truce?"

"Truce. Again."

"Kimmie?" "Yeah?"

Shego paused a moment, then said, "Thanks for trusting me with this. I know you're taking a chance bringing me here."

"Considering what you risked to help me, it's no big."

Shego sighed, then murmured. "Yeah. It is," and said no more as they lay still beneath the stars, and finally drifted to sleep.

_To Be Continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

_**Kim Possible: 2.0**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 4: **

Kim was already awake, lacing her boots, and chewing on an energy bar when Shego yawned, and rolled over to face her.

"What are you? Part chicken?"

"Early bird, and all that," Kim grinned.

"Gah," was Shego's only intelligent portion of her response to that.

"Want one," she asked, holding out another energy bar in a colorful wrapper.

"Mgiht as well. I don't suppose you have any coffee?"

"Water," she said, waggling a canteen she had produced from her small pack.

"Water," the green-skinned woman grumbled as she took the canteen to wash the simple meal down. "I don't suppose you have any coffee? Tea? A cappocino machine somewhere?"

Kim only smiled. "Not a morning person," she asked.

"You're kidding me. Right?"

Kim took back the canteen, finished off the last of the water, and put the canteen away. "Don't worry. It's only a few hours to the top, and I'm sure we should make it for lunch."

"Well, that's something. If they don't decide to lock me up for trespassing. Or whatever ninja do these days."

"Sensei isn't like that," Kim assured her.

"Yeah," Shego murmured. "I'm sure he's just going to hug me, welcome me to the fold, and hand me the keys to his house. Right?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You're far too cynical."

"And you're far too trusting. As I think I already showed you."

"You already said 'I told you so,'" Kim muttered.

"Not officially," Shego smiled,

"Right. So, is the official telling?"

"I'll consider it," she stated with a smile. "Wouldn't want to lose the chance to use it properly," she added.

"You're nuts," Kim told her as she shouldered her pack. "Are you ready?"

"Might as well be. How long do you think it will take…..?"

"That depends on you. I can manage it in four hours."

"Then I'm pretty sure I can do it in three," Shego crowed.

"You want to race," Kim asked, unable to deny her own competitive spirit.

"Why not. Loser has to wait on the winner for the next…..week?"

"Define wait," Kim asked suspiciously.

"Nothing serious. Breakfast in bed. Fluffing pillows. That sort of thing."

"Get ready to fluff," Kim grinned, and turned and bolted up the trail.

"You didn't say go," Shego shouted after her, though she was after her in the same instant.

**X**

Betty drummed her fingers.

Her expression was bland, utterly impassive, but anyone that knew her knew better.

It had taken a lot of favors, but she had quieted the growing storm over Will's fiasco, and was completely disavowing all knowledge of Agent Martinez, or his proclivities. Considering their personnel files were as highly classified as their operating methods, no one would be proving the man had ever even worked with Global Justice. Andy also knew better than to open his mouth. As far as his family or friends knew, he had been a traveling salesman for the past two years, and had recently been downsized.

His little indiscretion, as it were, likely wasn't going to help his future interests, but that was the price of failure for his carelessness. And he had failed. A smart agent wouldn't have been separated from his team in a potentially hazardous situation. A good agent would have at least tried to tip the others that something was up before he was captured.

Betty continued to drum her fingers.

Those women were obviously together. She could see the signs well enough by now to put that together. The question was, what were they up to now?

Lipski was still hiding in his mother's basement. He wasn't even trying anything beyond terrorizing the pizza delivery boys. So what was Possible doing with Shego? What were they planning? Because she knew both women well enough to know they were not going to just lay low. They were up to something.

Only with both of them vanishing again, and leaving no clues as to where, or why, she didn't have the first idea how to calculate their probable intentions.

Three times now Possible had used the media to divert and harass them. That in itself suggested she was about to move. It was a classical tactic. Divert, and assault.

Where?

How?

Why?

They still hadn't found out why the woman had shown up in their California branch. Just as they had not found out how a classified conference with her top thinkers had somehow gotten out in a manner that obviously warned Kimberly in the first place.

Wade was too obvious. Good as he was, they would have detected his cyber-snooping by now if he had been involved.

No. Someone inside had spilled their plans.

She had not found them yet, but when she did…

Meanwhile, where were those two headed next? And why?

She didn't have a clue.

Betty continued to drum her fingers.

**X**

"So, this is where we do the renaissance bit," Shego asked, walking through the massive gates opened to them as they stepped into a feudal village filled with men and women in black. "Just don't forget, that race was a tie. So no pillow fluffing."

"Behave," Kim snapped, then stepped forward to bow to the old man with a long moustahce that almost hid his beard. "Master Sensei. Thank you for sheltering us. We have come for your wisdom," she said as she bowed to the old man.

"Possible-San," the man smiled, nodding back to her, though not as low as she had bowed. "You honor us with your presence. You are, as ever, welcome to Yamanouchi. As is your willful friend."

"Uh, yeah. No hard feelings, Sensei," Shego smiled, and gave a careless nod.

"Hmmmm. You are welcome, too, Shego-San. Just stay out out of the temple, if you please."

"Hey, I'm just following Possible-San here, old man. I'm not up to any….er, monkey business."

"That is good to hear," a young woman with shrewd, dark brown eyes smiled as she dropped off the ceiling of a buildling they were wlaking past just then remarked as she landed beside them. "Possible-San. I have heard of your recent…..trials. It seems the outside world has become a far less friendly place of late."

"Especially for some of us," Shego growled, though she looked pointedly at Kim as she spoke.

"Very true. Yamanouchi, however, celebrates the diversity of life, and seeks to help hone the skills of all those entrusted to us."

"Well, I did come for advice. And guidance. I recently learned some…..disturbing news, and I think it may….."

"We shall talk over tea."

"Is…..Ron around," she saked quietly, noting Yori looked more than a little uneasy at her question.

"Unfortunately, Stoppable-San is away just now. Is something wrong?"

"No. Yes. Maybe," Kim sighed. "I…. I found out some….disturbing news, and to be honest, I was hoping he might have…..a perspective on it that might help."

"If you just wanted someone to tell you how loopy you were," Shego began, drawing three bleak gazes.

"Fine. Fine. But we both know….Stoppable-San isn't exactly the fount of wisdom, Kimmie," the green-skinned woman growled.

"Yet sometimes, the simplest minds can prove more than profound," the old man informed her.

"Exactly," Kim agreed. "Just now, I need someone….profound."

"Then let us speak, Possible-San. If it might help you, I will offer you what wisdom I have. As to Stoppable-San, he may be away for….sometime. Monkey business, I believe you called it," the old man said as he eyed Shego with a faint smirk behind his snowy whiskers.

"Right," Shego murmured.

"Thank you. Just now, I could use some objective advice. The truth is, I have an idea of what I want to do. Or try. But, I'm not sure where it may lead, or how to best go about it. I was hoping a fresh perspective might help, because whatever I do, it's going to mean a lot more trouble for….everyone."

"I see," Sensei murmured, and led her into his private quarters as Yori disappeared without a word as Kim and Shego followed him into a large room.

Sitting cross-legged around a table, they had just settled when Yori reappeared, bringing a tray with steaming tea and three cups.

"I shall leave you to speak," she bowed after depositing the tray before them.

"Thank you," Sensei nodded to her as she turned to go.

"Yes, thank you," Kim told her. "I've always enjoyed your tea."

Yori left without replying.

"Now, young Possible-San. What is it that bothers you? I've the feeling you are on more than the usual quest here."

Kim watched the old ninja master pouring them tea, utterly serene, and utterly unflappable. Then again, he always had been. Even when facing Monkey Fist, or the YoNo. Nothing seemed to phase the old man. It was as if he already knew all the answers, and was simply content to patiently stand back, and let everyone figure out what he already knew.

"You apparently heard that I'm being called a mutant. Like…..some of those already out there in the world."

Indeed," the man said with a brief nod, sliding the cups of steaming tea to her and Shego in turn before taking his own.

"It's just…. I recently learned that I might have been the result of some kind of…..alien experiment."

"And this disturbs you?"

"Yes. No. Well, some. Then I started thinking, if there are others out there. Like me. And it stands to reason there are. Then what if people like Dr. Director has already found them, and have them locked away, or something like that."

"Hmmmm. So, what distresses you more, Possible-San? That you may be more than you realized? Or that you may be less extraordinary than first thought?"

Kim frowned, covering her pause in a long sip of the hot, bitter tea she found perfectly to her taste.

Sitting her cup down, she glanced at Shego, surprised the usually sardonic woman was being so quiet. Or half so respectful.

"Actually, Sensei. I'm more concerned with those others I speculated on. I'm just now sure how I should approach finding, or helping them. Or if trying wouldn't bring them more trouble. Even I've learned that sometimes wanting to help isn't always…beneficial to those you're trying to…..help."

"A genuine conundrum," the old man nodded. "I shall leave that to you to discover the best approach. What I will offer you is a place to rest, and to ponder your next, best course. While you consider this," he added, raising his finger when Kim started to frown at the apparent evasion.

"Yes?"

"Your companion was changed by an accident. True?"

Kim eyed Shego who was frowning suspiciously now.

"Yes."

"You were apparently altered by outside intervention."

"Yes. Or, that's what mom and dad say."

"And yet there are some who are changed simply by _being_. Now, tell me, knowing all this, what is the difference between you?"

"I….." She frowned, looking at the cup she held. "I don't know."

The old man smiled behind his moustache.

"Your cup."

She handed it over, and he set it beside his own, both nearly empty by then.

"Watch carefully," he advised her, and poured tea into both cups again. Then, he dropped a thin slice of lemon into his cup. Then dropped a few sugar cubes into hers. By then, Shego, watching in silence had emptied her own cup, and he took it, refilled it, but added nothing.

"What, Possible-San, is the true difference in the three cups?"

"The diff….? They are all…..tea," she said with a degree of confusion.

"Are they?"

"Well, yes. I mean, you just added….."

"Go, and consider the tea. Then, you shall have your answer."

Kim drew a deep breath, staring hard at the cups. Then, knowing a dismissal when she heard one, she bowed to the ninja master.

"Thank you for your time, Master Sensei. And your wisdom. I hope I can find my own now."

"I am certain you shall, Possible-San," he smiled patiently as she rose.

"Thanks for the tea," Shego quipped, rising with a nod of her own.

"You are quite welcome, Shego-San. And…. While you are here. Perhaps you might visit Tanaka-San, and apologize."

Shego's eyes rounded briefly before narrowing at his suggestion, then she simply nodded, and followed Kim outside.

"Tanaka-San? You know him?"

"Oh, yeah. You recall I mentioned a certain instructor?"

"Him? Wow, Ron used to tell me real horror stories about that guy. You know, after he was okay to share," she remarked as she stepped outside, stared into the bright sun, and then glanced around. "Listen, I need to think. Will you be okay on your own a little while?"

"Sure. I'm a big girl, and everything," Shego quipped with a faint smirk.

Kim sighed, rolled her eyes, and then noted the pack she had dropped at the door had vanished. Likely it had been taken to her usual room she occupied when she visited. She would have to thank Yori for tending to that. Walking out away from the buildings, she headed for a private garden she liked to visit, and noted with a surreptitious glance that Shego had stood back, watching her go, and then turned to watch some of the students working out as if their were not any newcomers visiting to disrupt their usual routine.

She kept going, figuring Shego could likely handle herself well enough. Then again, they were in a secret school of monkey ninjas. One that apparently even Shego respected.

She walked out into the garden, and saw a woman sitting on a bench she usually favored near a koi pond. Smiling, she walked over and sit beside the young woman.

"Thank you for the tea. And for putting my pack away."

Yori said nothing as she simply stared at the fish in the shallow pond.

"I'm not here for Ron. Not like you must be thinking. Okay?"

Yori drew a deep breath, and gave her a sidelong glance. "I, of course, never thought….."

"Liar," she smiled. "Ron is my friend. He always will be. But that's all. Now. I would like to think you're still a friend, too, Yori. Trust me. I don't intend to drag Ron back after me in any fashion. So, truce?"

Yori eyed the redhead with cynical eyes, but gave the very faintest of smiles, and nodded her head. "It is my honor to call you friend, Kimberly-San," she told her. "I just wish to see Stoppable-San fulfill his true and greatest destiny as heir to the mystical monkey power."

"I would be the last person to stand in a friend's way," Kim told her. "I know I have had….issues in the past with Ron, and…..you. But I hope you know I am being sincere here."

"I do. And I am greatly flattered you would come to me as you have."

"So you did think I came to drag Ron off," she teased now.

"As you say, you have a history," the young woman said with wistful sigh.

"History passes, and changes, Yori. I really did come seeking advice, and….."

She trailed off, shaking her head as she eyed the circling fish.

"Need I guess that Sensei showed you the tea analogy?"

"You were listening?"

"I have heard it many times. In many ways. Have you figured it out?"

"I…..think so. I'm still working it out, though. Do you…..?"

"Every answer is unique to the person, Kimberly," she called her informally now with a knowing smile. "When you have your answer, it shall be yours alone. But I know that you will find it. I, as Sensei, have faith in you. Like Stoppable-San, you have great potential, and….a great destiny."

"Sometimes I just feel like all I am is a punching bag," she sighed.

Yori said nothing this time, and Kim looked up from the fish to find herself sitting alone.

"Ninja," she sighed again, rolling her eyes, and looked back to the fish.

Meanwhile, across the compound, Shego made a decision, and walked toward one of the groups of students.

**X**

Betty was still drumming her fingers when she felt the probabilities click in her mind.

It was what she was good at, after all. Some would say preternaturally so, but sometimes she had a knack for taking unconnected lines and tying them all together.

"Will," she barked over her intercom. "Get in here. I have a job for you."

It was to his credit that barely two minutes passed before the determined agent burst into her office after dutifully knocking.

"You have a lead, Dr. Director?"

"You might say so. I need five strike teams ready to go, and primed for anything."

"Five?"

"Think. Possible has been gearing up, Agent Du. Now, I've been pondering why, and for what. Considering her last stop, I think she was putting things together herself, and that whatever it was they said, her parents gave her the final answer. This past week of silence is just a respite. A breather. She is getting ready to act. I know it."

"But….where? How?"

"You're overlooking the obvious, Will. At the heart of all her actions, what is the one thing that drives Kimberly? The one thing she will all but sacrifice herself for if necessary?"

He frowned.

"She likes to help, Agent Du," she growled, irritated at his blindness in this one. But then, he was always blind when it came to Kimberly. He was too close. Too envious. He couldn't distance himself, and that made him lose his objectivity.

"So…..?"

Betty scowled at him. Usually her best agent, he could be dense when it came to genuinely altruistic rogues like Kimberly.

"We have five known major research stations where genetic anomalies are being held for study, William," he was told. "By now, her techno-hacker has all five locations. I won't underestimate him in that regard. So, we need five teams to cover a potential assault. And an extra team at the most unlikely target, since it is undoubtedly the one where she will strike."

"You honestly think she'd risk capture to free a few mutants?"

Betty's good eye glittered as she murmured, "I know she will."

"And the likeliest unlikely target?"

"That, Will, is for you to decipher. Get your teams organized, and put them on Alpha alert as of now. And mobilize at once. She could already be moving, and we cannot lose this round. If just one of those mutants is freed, we could end up facing genuine disaster on an unparalleled scale."

"I'll get on it at once," he assured her, and left the office as swiftly as he had come.

"Check," Betty murmured, thinking of her redheaded protégé turned rival. "We'll see who has the last laugh, Kimberly. We shall see."

**X**

"Tea, is tea," she said, and nodded to Sensei the morning of the fourth day of their stay at Yamanouchi. "Whatever is done, it remains tea. As _we_ remain human. That said, Dr. Director has no right to hold anyone captive on the basis of suspect genetics," she said more to herself than the ninja master as they stood on his walk, watching Shego sparring with the ninja class again.

She had publicly apologized to her former instructor that first day, and asked to rejoin his class.

Kim fully expected her to get smacked around a little. She should have known better.

Shego really was that good, and she proved it by showing up the best of the class, and even her former instructor. That she did so without her plasma told Kim two things.

Shego actually respected these guys.

She also realized without conceit that she and the woman really were better than even Kim had realized. Of course, they had sharpened their skills over the years, usually with one another, and now she had a better grasp of why some of her missions seemed to have gotten so easy over the years. Even Henchco's best had trouble keeping up with her now, and even Jack knew better than to challenge her directly.

"So, I take it you have reached a decision?"

"Yes. I still don't have all the answers, but until I do, I'm going to make sure GJ, or anyone else, isn't just targeting those….different, simply because they are easy targets."

"That is an admirable stand. If I might offer a single bit of advice. There is, I believe, another in America who feels much the same as you. You might find in him an unexpected ally do you need to seek out further aid."

"That is good to know. How do I find him if I need him."

"If you are indeed imbarking on the path I suspect, he, I think, will find you."

"Oh, well, okay. I need to talk to Shego, and we probably need to be going. Soon."

"Of course. Whatever you decide, Possible-San, know you have our best wishes, and….do you need it, our help."

"Thank you, Sensei. That's good to know."

She turned, and left him standing there, and approached Shego even as she dropped the last student with a seemingly lethargic backhand than used wrist and elbow as one when the man thought to charge an apparent blind side.

She could have told her, Shego didn't have a blind side.

"Shego. We're need to talk," she told her.

"Time to go," the flushed woman asked with a wide smile, obviously enjoying herself.

"Yes," Kim nodded.

"Good. It's about time you quit sulking, and got down to business."

"Sulking," Kim fumed, and glared at her.

Shego smiled, and gestured.

"Perhaps, Possible-San," the old man leaning on a thick staff, "You might show my students how it is done, as you say?"

"With pleasure," she smiled, and leapt at Shego without hesitation.

_To Be Continued…. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

_**Kim Possible: 2.0**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 5: **

When the gates opened, Shego stared at the unlikely sight of the Roth setting parked just outside in the clearing beyond the school walls.

"I thought….? How…..?"

"I have learned not to bother to ask," Kim said as she walked over, climbed into the car, and drew on her safety belt as she switched on the navigation console.

"Well, I kind of like to have things explained," she grumbled. "If only so I'll know when to bail."

"Right," she drawled. "Well," she told her as she started the engine, and simply took the car up into the air. "Time to call Wade, and get this show on the road."

"Uh, what show?"

"That's what I'm about to tell you," Kim said as she angled away from the mountain, and headed out over the Pacific after quickly leaving Japan behind. "I'm going after Dr. Director, or anyone that is rounding up, and holding people like….us. If you want, I'll drop you off anywhere you want….."

"Are you kidding," Shego exclaimed. "Do you know how bored I've been," Shego grinned. "And here you are about to go head-to-head with the harpy that's been making my life miserable since forever? Nuh-uh, Kimmie. I'm staying with this ride. If only to see how it ends. Besides, we both know that sooner or later, she will be back after my shapely backside, too. Right now," Shego told her earnestly as the ocean stretched out before them. "I can't think of anyplace safe than right beside you."

Kim stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "I hope you don't regret that decision, but…..thanks, Shego. Hopefully, our chances just went up with you alongside me."

"Look at your track record, Princess," Shego smirked. "Maybe I just wanted to be on the winning side for a change. Because I get the feeling anyone trying to face you down is going to regret it."

"This isn't about revenge," she said quickly. "It's about helping…"

"Yeah. Tell me another one, Kimberly," she called her soberly. "Because, face it, I don't have to be a mind-reader to know when you're kidding yourself."

Kim scowled, then smiled faintly in a sardonic fashion Shego readily recognized. "Okay. I'll admit there's going to be a degree of satisfaction in pulling this off. If only to rub Dr. Director's face in what we're doing."

"Thought so," Shego smirked. "Now, call the techno-geek, and let's go get them."

Kim smiled, and reached to switch on her Kimmunicator.

**KP**

"Anything on your end?"

"All clear," the man said over his walkie as he moved to eye the street below him. "Nothing in sight."

"Just remember who they say is coming. You probably won't see her until she's on top of you. So stay sharp."

"Roger," the agent replied, putting his radio away, and eyeing the street below him. "We are running double watches with IFR and motion sensors. So far, nothing to report."

"Just stay alert. Just because they say she might not show doesn't mean she won't."

"Isn't she supposed to be on our side," another voice came over the radio.

"Belay the chatter," another voice quipped. "You have your orders."

The man scowled, but said no more.

The commander was a real hard-ass at the best of times. There wasn't anyone in all of Global Justice that didn't know he wanted Possible all to himself. And not in the usual way. The guy really had a stick buried deep.

"Just stay sharp," the priggish voice spat. "She's coming. I know it."

**KP**

"You sure this is a good idea," Shego asked again as the Roth, still in stealth mode, settled behind a small building in a small Northeastern town.

"Trust me, it's the last place they will be expecting us."

"And you know this how?"

"Because of the five targets Wade identified, there are two others more likely to be tempting. Or so Betty will probably think. This is the least likely, so it's the one she would have thought from the start that I might first consider. But because she knows I would know that, she wrote it off, because she likely suspected that knowing I know that, I would write it off in favor of a less less likely target."

"You do know you're starting to sound like Drakken, don't you," Shego asked as they climbed out of the car.

"Just remember the plan. We go in the back door after you circumvent the security, and bypass the electronic locks."

"No air ducts," Shego smirked.

"Too obvious. And even GJ wouldn't leave their ducts unguarded, if they're even large enough to get inside."

"I'll take your word for it. But do you really think they're hiding captives inside a bakery?"

"Under it."

"Okay. So, how do we….get out. Because the getting in isn't the part I ever worry about?"

Leaving the Roth on standby, and still cloaked, the two left the back lot, and moved to the alley that opened a block away from the target bakery. A small, glass and chrome shop that was dimly lit by security lights. Padding down the block, they crossed to the alley two buildings from the bakery itself, and started to head for the door.

She was just about to signal Shego to head for the door when she felt an overpowering reaction that warned her to freeze. She pulled Shego back into the shadows, eyes studying the area as she frowned as she noted the stillness of the night around them.

Shego frowned, but said nothing.

Kim just stared into the darkness, listening. The Kimmunicator showed nothing. Annie wasn't broadcasting a warning. So why…..?

"_Stop_," the word whispered in her mind, and she knew, absolutely knew that is not her own usual mental voice.

She gestured for Shego to wait, rechecking her Kimmunicator again.

Still nothing.

"_Turn back. It's a trap_," the words rang clear and articulate in her mind.

She took a single breath when the volume rose.

"_Turn back now_," the mental voice all but ordered, and she gave Shego a prearranged signal as they both backtracked, staying to the darkness, and taking a circuitous route that led them back the way they had come.

She still found nothing. Yet that warning. Had Betty outthought her after all? Yet, somehow, if someone were there, they were managing to hid their presence. Considering how good Wade's tech was, that meant they had something even better. Still, that voice….

They had just made it across the street when Shego gasped, grabbed her, and tossed her against a wall as four men in dark blue rose to stare down the alley they had just left . The seemingly abandoned neighborhood wasn't so abandoned after all.

"Looks like your freaky instincts are right again," Shego hissed even as she followed Kim back towards the alley toward the waiting Roth after Kim decided they had no choice but to bail if they were already waiting on them.

"This still doesn't help us figure out what to do next," she stated needlessly. "It certainly doesn't get us any closer to finding the real answers," Kim complained as they froze again, waiting for several more agents to go past them before they continued on into the alley once the patrol had turned a corner. "Or proof of what they're doing."

Even as they moved toward the back of the alley, careful they might still be headed into a trap, several shadowy figures suddenly stepped out of the darkness. Six figures….no. Seven, she counted as one of the figures dropped down behind her on huge, white wings.

Shego spotted them first, and shoved her back as she growled a warning, raising glowing hands.

"Wait," Kim shouted as Shego's fists began to glow, and the shadowy shapes around them began to take shape in the moonlight filtering down into the alley.

Only even a single glance was enough to reveal that these costumed figures weren't wearing Global Justice blue. Not when one of them was covered with blue fur, and the one behind her had those wings jutting out from his back.

"Hello, Kimberly," a lean, bald man with prosthetic supports on his lower limbs smiled as he stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"Professor Charles Xavier," she said with a nod, recognizing him at once from a science journal she had read recently. "It's okay, Shego," she told her, putting a hand on her shoulder as the woman reluctantly lowered her hands after quelling her plasma.

"Indeed," he nodded back. "This is Dr. McCoy, Warren, Scott, Ororo, Jean, and….Logan."

"It's Wolverine," the short man growled. "And I don't see nothing special here," the gruff man in tan and black growled, chewing as much as smoking a very bitter-smelling cigar. "Just a couple of girls."

The sound of the women behind him clearing their throats made the shorter man with unruly sideburns snort.

"What? I'm just saying….."

"Perhaps, Wolverine, you might go and distract the agents headed this way before they arrive?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's me. Always the distraction," he grumbled. "I don't suppose I get to actually hurt someone this ti…..?"

He paused, eyed the professor, and saw Kim's dark scowl, too.

"Of course not. I swear, you pantywaists don't let me have any fun any more," he complained as he turned, leapt to one side of the alley, and sprouted six, long metal claws that helped him bound up, and over the wall without hesitation.

"Whoa," Shego muttered as she and Kim both gaped. "Haven't seen that one before."

"I'm sure there is much you've yet to learn of the world, Shar…"

"Bup, bup, bup, bup. It's _Shego_, old man. And I have enough trouble with my own mind-reader, so stay out of my head. Got it?"

"Of course. Now, if you ladies will come with me. Please. We have mutual enemies we might both wish to avoid just now. And we really do need to talk."

"Who are you people," Shego huffed as Kim glanced at her, and then nodded.

"Professor Xavier runs an academy for gifted children," Kim told her. "Only I didn't realize how gifted. Or am I wrong in thinking that you've been taking in mutants under the guise of playing school all this time?"

"Oh, it's a real school, Kimberly," Charles told her. "And, yes, most of my students are gifted in _special_ ways. Just as the both of your are, too. That is, after all, why we're here. To give you an opportunity that very few outside my academy are going to allow."

"Why does this sound like a cult," Shego grumbled as they were led down the alley, to a back lot, and then right to a long, sleek black jet that looked very ominous. One of the women with him, a silver-haired woman with cocoa skin he had called Ororo, went inside to warm up the jet's engines as the others boarded.

"No cult, young lady," Charles told her as Kim stared up at the jet that dwarfed her small car. "We…. are the _X_-_Men_."

_Just The Beginning….._


End file.
